Solace
by Anon.Black
Summary: My name is Alexis Masen. I am half vampire, half human and, as far as I’m concerned, I have no parents. My life hasn’t been easy, but one day I will find my solace. This is my story. Rated T for some strong language. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Another Day, Another Home

My name is Alexis Mason. I am half vampire, half human and, as far as I'm concerned, I have no parents. My life hasn't been easy, but one day I will find my solace. This is my story.

***

Chapter One - Another Day, Another Home. 

I woke up in a pink room and crinkled my nose in disgust. Not my taste at all. Whoever had been here last must have had posters all over the walls because there were slightly darker rectangles where the posters once hung. The black alarm clock beside my bed read 4:00 so I figured I had had roughly three hours sleep. However, I was wide awake; I didn't really have to sleep much, an hour or so a night or one full night a week was usually suffice. During the night I usually read or about once a month I go out and hunt animals. It sounds strange and it used to scare me that I drunk animal blood and when I was really little I would feint all the time because I didn't go hunting. Now I understand that it's part of my diet and not a weird fetish. Surprisingly, I had been relieved when I finally found out that I wasn't just odd for no reason and that I was in fact half vampire. That is until I realised that I was probably the only half vampire in existence. I was destined to be an outcast.

I sighed into my pillow and shuddered at the unfamiliar smell; it smelt of perfume and an unfamiliar shampoo. This was one of the things I hated about being half vampire, your senses are constantly alert. However, I did love running freely and faster than humanly possible and of course my powers where extremely useful. I have the power to read peoples minds, but I don't hear them constantly and have to push out my 'shield' so the person I want to listen in on is on my side of my 'shield'. I am not sure but I'm pretty sure that other powers wouldn't be able to effect me because of it.

I got up and rummaged around in my suitcase until I found my battered copy of Pride and Prejudice. I knew it off by heart, but I loved it. It had the ability to grip my attention so I wasn't quite as aware of my surroundings and sure enough the time flew by. When it got to half seven, I marked my place with a shop receipt I found on the floor and smoothed down the cover, placing the book on the bedside table.

I dressed slowly so I didn't have to go downstairs and talk to the other children and brushed my copper hair carefully before tying it back into a messy bun. I had decided to wear my black skinny jeans with a large off the shoulder green t-shirt. Nothing too fancy; I just wanted to fade into the background. Ha, like that would happen!

"Alexis" called Rachel, one of the care workers from downstairs, "come on, we need to go now or we'll be late"

"Coming" I called as I slung a brown satchel bag over one shoulder and pulled on some black plimsolls. I ran down the stairs gracefully and grabbed a slice of toast from the pile on the kitchen counter before joining the other kids who would be going to the high school.

Suddenly, I felt someone's warm breath on my neck and I automatically stiffened

"Hi gorgeous" purred a voice as their fingers traced my exposed shoulder. I quickly pushed away, and turned to see a blond haired boy grinning stupidly at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded. He laughed and took a step forward,

"You're the new kid"

"That's good to know, now leave me alone," I snapped as I climbed into the front of the car before he could say anything. I was used to boys hitting on me; it came with the whole half vampire package. I had a slender body with long copper hair, green eyes and full lips. My skin was pale like a full vampire, but I had a sprinkling of freckles on my nose and I could blush easily.

I clicked in my seatbelt and Rachel got in the drivers seat, smiling brightly at me.  
"Nervous for your first day?" asked Rachel. I shrugged; I was more dreading the constant attention. When you're the new kid people tend to flock round you, but I usually got more attention because of my looks.

The blonde guy and two brunette girls climbed into the back of the car. Both the girls shot me a nasty look which I mirrored back at them. Most girls hated me and I was used to it by now so it didn't bother me.

"Right guys this is Alexis, she came yesterday" explained Rachel as she started the car, "Alexis, this is Sophie, Beth and John" We all muttered 'hello' and I leaned back in my seat with my arms folded. Not long later I felt John's hands stroking my hair through the head rest.

"Don't fucking touch me" I hissed at him.

"Language please Alexis" sighed Rachel as Sophie and Beth giggled.

"Awe has the pretty new girl turned you down Johnnie?" laughed Sophie.

"Shut up Soph" John snarled as he turned to look out the window so his blush was not on display.

"How long have you been in care Alexis?" asked Beth shyly. I smiled at her; perhaps they won't be too bad.

"Since I was born, but I've had a few foster parents"

"Why did you get put in?" John asked and I gave him a dirty look,

"Not that it's any of your business" I snapped "but my mother got knocked up and then decided she didn't want me. How about you lot?"

"Our mum couldn't look after us" explained Sophie and I nodded, realising they must be sisters.

"My parents didn't want me either" said John softly. I smiled sympathetically at him until he puckered his lips disgustingly at me. I grimaced and turned back to face the road. After about ten more minutes of driving we reached the school.

"Right Alexis, the reception is just over there. You will need to go there first, do you want me to come with you?" asked Rachel.

"No thanks I'll manage" I grinned. Then I hopped out the car and glided over to the building Rachel had pointed out to me.

The school looked fairly modern and small compared to most schools I had been to. I sighed. I hated small schools; everyone has to know everyone else's business and new children stick out like a sore thumb. (Not that I don't usually.) I could never understand why people want to stand out and be the centre of attention. I'd quite happily live my 'life' in the shadows as long as I had a good book. But, alas, the spotlight is all I would be getting for the next few weeks. I subconsciously stretched out my barrier to listen to a small group of kid's minds standing a little way away.

_Wow she is hot, is that the new kid? _ I groaned, was that all people thought about?

_I've never seen her before, she must be new. God she's so beautiful it hurts, I can see Andrew practically drooling over her. He will never notice me now._

_Silly bitch walking in here like she owns the place, she has probably got a ton of make up on or something. Typical. She is trying to steal my attention._

_That new kid is even hotter than Rosalie!_

I mused over who this 'Rosalie' kid was, and uncharacteristically walked into something cold hard. I looked up through my hair at the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. I gasped. I was staring right at a vampire.

********

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

** - Ok, so tell me how that was please. I can imagine in my head how I wanted it to sound but i'm not sure how it came out eeeek. **

**Do you think I should keep writing this story? - I have it all planned out in my head but any extra ideas would be nice :D.**

**love Susie xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Drama's

Chapter Two – First Day Drama's

_I was staring right at a vampire._

He had beautiful golden eyes which I could have stared at all day and got lost in. Fortunately, he shook me out of my daze. I mean physically shook.

"Anyone there?" he chuckled and I blushed, releasing he must have been talking to me before.

"Who are you?" I asked, slightly harsher than I had intended. He frowned at me and held out a hand,

"Josh Bennet" he said. I smirked and pushed out my shield,

_She doesn't seem friendly, does she know about me? Wow she's pretty when she smirks. Shake my hand then woman! _

I took his hand and shook it lightly, while maintaining eye contact,

"Alexis Mason" I smiled, "and you are really cold." Then I turned on my heels and walked off to the reception.

I had to comprehend what I had just seen, that there was a vampire in the school. I knew from his eyes that he was 'vegetarian', but I also knew from experience that that did not mean they could be trusted, (I mean look at my parents). It was possible that he was alone like me, but it was more probable that he was in a small coven of two or three. I scowled; I hated vampires.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" asked an elderly lady behind the desk,

"Hi," I said, dazzling her with my bright white smile, "I'm Alexis Mason, I just transferred."

"Ok, are you from the children's home?"

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'. She handed me a schedule and a form that I had to get all my teachers to sign. I thanked her politely and left to my first class. Halfway there I felt an arm snake around my waist. I glared at the culprit. John.

"Hi darling, what do you have first?" he asked as he pulled me closer.

"Get off me now or I will personally make sure that you can never have children," I growled. He let go of me and took a step back.

"Thank you. Now can you please tell me where room 43 is?"

"Room 43? That's Mr Longland's chemistry class right?" he asked excitedly. I nodded cautiously, not liking where this was going.

"Today's your lucky day. I have that next too, I'll take you there," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Joy."

He dragged me through the crowd of people. I noticed the 'popular' kids who wore too much make up and strutted like they owned the place. Then there was the 'queen bee', she had long blonde hair that was clearly fake. She was pretty but looked orange with a slightly off foundation and her eyelashes where coated in so much mascara that they had gone clumpy. She had on a skirt not suitable for ... well anything and top revealing too much of her cleavage, that was clearly aided with a wonder bra.

"Hi Emmet" she giggled in a voice coated in fake sugar. It made me want to barf.

"Erm. Hi Gina" said Emmet in a singsong voice. My head whipped around to look at Emmet. He was huge, pale and, yup, a vampire. Dammit. Luckily he didn't notice me for what I am. I guess my human side makes me pretty unrecognisable. At least, that was something.

"That's Gina Robinson," whispered John, mistaking my stare for Emmet for the blonde slut, "she's hot but a complete spoilt bitch."

"Ugh" I scoffed. I hated those types.

"Don't worry, you're much prettier," he said as he leaned in closer until his lips touched mine. I slapped him. Hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shrieked, "don't ever do that again ok?"

"Alright. Alright. Chill, Alexis," he hushed frantically and I was suddenly aware that we had an audience.

"Ooooo. New kid decked John," mocked Gina, grinning. She thrust out her hand confidently,

"We've all had white trash like John hitting on us before. He really is disgusting." I felt John shift uncomfortably behind me. " I'm Georgina Robinson by the way, but everyone calls me Gina," she smiled.

"Fascinating," I said, waving her off impatiently.

"Excuse me," snapped an offended Gina, "I was talking to you,"

"Yes, I was all too aware of that. So if you don't mind. Stop talking." I smiled sarcastically at her.

"Nobody talks to me like that" she snarled, in what I'm sure she meant to be a menacing voice.

"Well I just did, so back of... white trash." Gina looked shocked, her mouth hanging open, but then grinned evilly.

"Don't tell me you're from the children's home too" she laughed. Damn this girl caught on fast. I blushed slightly,

"So?"

"Awe did your mummy not want you either new kid. Looks like you and John are the perfect couple," she said, flipping her hair back in accomplishment.

That's when I got mad.

"Bitch" I hissed.

I pulled back my fist and slammed it into her face, gaining control just in time to restrain myself so I didn't completely break her face with my super strength. She fell back clutching her nose,

"You will pay for this," she stuttered pointing a finger at me.

"Bite me"

***

At the start of Chemistry I listened in on peoples minds. No surprise I was the talk of the school. Apparently no one had stood up to Gina before, never mind hit her. Plus, half the boys were thinking thoughts about me that made it very difficult for me to not go and punch them. I guess my plan to fade in didn't really work.

Thankfully, John hadn't insisted on being my lab partner and had gone to sit by a red haired, freckled boy, leaving me by myself. I was incredibly relieved until 'vampire boy' himself walked in and sat down beside me. I sighed dramatically.

"What you aren't happy to be my partner?" chuckled Josh.

"I would have rather been myself" I explained.

"What? Don't you like me?"

"I don't know you to dislike you. But, I neither trust you nor feel interested by you. So, I can't see this being fun." I stretched up so I was kneeling on my seat and looked around, "there's still a seat at the back. Hurry!" Josh looked slightly put off, but more fascinated. I groaned when I realised he wouldn't be leaving.

"I'm not leaving. And, on the contrary, I think this will be very fun." I put my head in my hands ignoring him until I heard the door open and two people step through. One was a small female with short, black, pixie like, hair and the other a tall blonde male with hair that fell slightly over his golden eyes. Both were incredibly beautiful and both (sigh) were vampires. What was this? A crypt?

**A/N Ok guys I stopped there basically because I decided to extend the whole first day chapter into two. Sorry if it wasn't a good enough finish**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Have you guessed where I'm going with this yet? Hehe. **

**REVIEW.**

**Love Susie**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Chemistry

**A/N Thanks for reading. I appreciate it but would you please review, because I need guidance etc. I have the storyline roughly, but it is flexible still so I would love ideas. Anyway, enjoy. :)  
**

Chapter Three – Chemistry.

_ What was this? A crypt? _

The two vampires took their seats giving Josh a small smile. I scowled to myself, what where the chances of ending up in a Chemistry class with three vampires? Four, if you include me, but I'd rather not be categorised with them. From reading their mind's I found out that the girl Vampire was called Alice and the boy Jasper.

_Who's that next to Josh? I've never seen her before, is she new? Why didn't I See this? And why's did he sit there rather than with us. I hope she's nice, he must really like her to sit over there. They would make such a cute couple. She's really pretty but she could do with a nicer top. Oh god I can't See her future, I'll have to ask Carlisle what this means._

I couldn't help but be a bit smug that she couldn't See my future, that confirmed that vampire power's do now work against me while my 'barrier' is up. I would not like her interfering either. God knows why she thought that Josh and I would become a couple?

_That new girl is different. I can't feel her emotions. That's odd. I'll have to ask Carlisle about this. I hope Josh knows what he's doing, she's only human after all, it's dangerous for us to even be here, never mind dating a human._

I screwed my face up in disgust. How did they jump to the conclusion that we would end up dating? I mean I don't want to even be sat here next to him, never mind date him. At least Jasper understands that human-vampire relationships are not good. They only end in a knocked up whore and a vampire dad who couldn't give a shit. I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried to concentrate on the lesson so I calmed down.

The teacher lectured us about different atomic bonding with the classic personification of atom's which hindered rather than aided the lesson. Then he gave us a worksheet to work through. Glancing at it I knew it would be easy.

"So why did you transfer?"

"Do you like Chemistry?"

"What's your favourite subject?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

Josh bombarded me with questions. Of which I answered all with a shrug. I could feel him getting more and more wound up by me. Which, I must say, amused me greatly and I continued, waiting for him to crack.

"Are you just going to ignore me forever then?" snapped Josh finally, and my face broke into a grin. Mission: successful.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said, my face showing no sign of emotion.

"Why? I'm only trying to be nice?" he moaned. I inhaled slowly. I knew he was trying to be nice, but I couldn't trust him. He was a vampire. He would hurt me. Plus, I knew if I even let him get close then I would be vulnerable. I couldn't let my guard down for anyone. Everyone leaves me in the end and I won't let myself get hurt. I had had friends once. Well a friend.

He was called Tom and he always stood up for me when the older kid's picked on me for being weird. I really liked him and I trusted him to always be there to protect me. We used to say that when we where old enough we would run away and live together. We were best friends. He left me when he was eleven and I was eight. He changed completely and started getting girlfriends. I was jealous but he didn't want me anymore. My Tom had gone. Not long later I got fostered.

_I had packed up my clothes and put it in the boot of my new family's car. It only took one trip to empty my bedroom of my belongings. I was all ready to leave, but I had to do something first._

_I pushed open Tom's door cautiously and looked in,_

"_Tom?" I called timidly. He was lying on his bed on top of a brunette girl of about the same edge. They where kissing furiously. I grimaced; why would anyone want to stick their tongue in someone's mouth? Ewww. _

"_Tom?" I called again and this time he heard me. He got off his girl and looked at me with my too short jeans and blue backpack. His eyes flashed with annoyance._

"_What do you want Alexis?" he snapped. I gasped and took a step back; I felt like I had been slapped. Tom always called me Ali. Never Alexis. And he never snapped at me._

"_I'm leaving now, to go with my new family. I wanted to say goodbye," I explained. His face seemed to soften slightly and I could have sworn his eyes were apologetic, but he just shrugged his shoulders._

"_Whatever Alexis. Bye," he said in a bored voice, before immediately kissing his girlfriend again. I watched for a split second before I spun on me heels and fled. I brushed away a tear and joined my new family._

That's when I really learnt to defend and protect myself, to trust no one.

"Alexis?" questioned Josh.

I couldn't even look at him. Despite me being part vampire, vampire's had the ability to dazzle me. I refuse to be dazzled by anyone.

"Look, Josh. I neither want nor need friends." He looked at me and I peeked at him cautiously. His eyes flashed with shock, pity and then finally anger.

"I disagree" he whispered returning to his work.

"You don't have to agree; it's my decision."

"Well, are you going to tell me why you feel that way?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause, I'm not"

"Fine"

"Fine"

We continued the lesson in silence. I relaxed; it was easier this way.

**A/N Right I would like some reviews. Even if you hate it, I just want to know what people think. How it could be improved etc. **

**Thanks Susie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 My Personal Demons

Chapter Four – My Personal Demons. 

As I walked into the lunch hall I felt every eye upon me. I was really kicking myself for standing up to Gina; it couldn't have been worth the attention. I had vowed to fit in, had I not?

I tried my best to ignore everyone and joined the queue for hot food. The people stood in front and behind me seemed to shift nervously, uncomfortable with being stood near me. Thankfully, nobody talked to me, although I knew from reading their minds that they had all been talking about me.

I bought some spaghetti, a cup cake and a bottle of water and looked around for a place to sit. The hall was your standard school hall, different cliques sat at different tables, the odd person would throw food at a friend and everyone was chatting animatedly. Also, like most school halls, there seemed to be a lack of seats; every seat seemed to be filled. There were two spaces at Gina's table and four at the vampires. I guess people subconsciously don't feel comfortable around them. Ha!

I realised I was stood looking utterly foolish as I scanned the room for a seat. To my luck a group of four girls got up from their table and left. I quickly took a seat at their empty table and relaxed.

I ate my food slowly, cutting the spaghetti into small pieces before using a spoon to scoop it up. I couldn't help watching Josh's table out of the corner of my eye. How could they be so carefree and happy? I watched enviously, wishing that my life had turned out like that. It should have been, if it wasn't for my parents. There were seven of them sat at the table in total, all beautifully laughing in bliss. How is that fair?

Half of me wanted to go over and sit down with them, to tell them the truth about me and hope they would accept me. But, I didn't. I sat in isolated misery and focused on converting my sadness into anger for the people who had inflicted it upon me. My parents. Particularly, my mother.

When I was young, I still saw my parents as hero figures that would one day rescue me. I constantly questioned Mrs Roberts, the one person who had met my mother.

"_What was my mum like?" I asked Mrs Roberts. She smiled at me sympathetically._

"_She was beautiful, just like you. She had pale skin like yours and long red hair," she replied, as she always did. I smiled at the thought that I looked like mum, but wasn't satisfied with the answer; I wanted to know everything._

"_Yes, but what was she like?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to know her favourite colour, if she laughed much, if she smiled like me. Everything._

"_She was nice" she said hesitantly and I scowled. Why was she frowning as she said it? I felt myself getting angry at Mrs Roberts; she was lying to me, she must be. My mum must be more than just nice. Then the strangest thing happened. My anger seemed to swell inside of me into something alien yet comfortably familiar and I felt my shield around me pulsing out with my anger. It was the first time I had felt my shield, but I knew instantly that it had always been there. From pure instinct I pushed it until Mrs Roberts was captured inside it. _

"_Poor child, what am I suppose to say? That her mother didn't want her? That she told me that she could never love her? That she threatened to kill me if I didn't take her baby?" said Mrs Robert. But she didn't say it, she thought it._

_I gasped and ran to my room, sitting against the door so nobody could get in. The truth, I finally knew the truth. _

"_Where are you mum?" I whispered, "Why didn't you love me?" Then the tears came fast and thick as my whole body shook uncontrollably. I felt like I was dying inside. _

That was the last time I ever shed a tear because of my parents. They were no longer my heroes. I soon learnt to hate them.

In order to control my mind from replaying painful memories, I ate my spaghetti rhythmically, concentrating on cutting the pasta into equal size pieces. I soon glanced back at Josh, unable to resist watching him and his family enviously. Unfortunately, they were all staring right at me. I blushed but held their gaze.

Josh motioned for me to come over, but I shook my head and looked back down at my plate. I was annoyed that I had even considered going over to sit down next to them; they were vampires. They would hurt me.

I knew that he would probably approach me soon, so I left my dinner and fled.

I had two lessons after lunch, both of which I managed to scrape through vampire free, although, Jasper had been in one lesson. I had made up my mind that I would avoid the inevitable as long as possible, but, alas, they cornered me after school.

"Hi Alexis," said Josh nervously as his family surrounded me. I stretched my shield to enclose them, they were suspicious about me.

Suddenly I got a strange thought,

_Whoa I can read her mind now! She's thinking about... how we are suspicious and... how I can read her mind! She's panicking, how can-_

I snapped back my shield nervously; I never realised that they had a mind reader amongst them or that their powers worked whilst they were inside my shield.

"Who are you?" growled the boy who had been reading my mind. He was tall and beautiful with copper hair and the typical golden eyes which were currently flashing with emotions ranging from confusion to anger to pity, I could tell without reading his mind that he knew I was different. They all did.

I decided to pretend I knew nothing about them; it may make it easier.

"I'm Alexis, who are all you? And why have you surrounded me?" Josh glared at his family,

"Yeah, give her some space guys, there's no need to interrogate her."

The mind reader growled slightly.

"What are you?" he snapped. I looked at him in what I hoped was a confused face.

"What am I? What do you mean? I'm a girl..." I said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, you are not human." I snorted; this boy was pretty stupid to say that before being certain.

"Oh yeah, I'm a, I'm a Werewolf" I whispered looking around dramtically, as if it was a secret. I knew that they would know that I was not a werewolf, but I was not going to tell them the truth. The copper haired boy hissed and a brunette put a hand over his mouth,

"Sorry about him," she said, "I don't know what he's on about."

"So who are you all again?" I asked Josh.

"This is my family," explained Josh, clearly uncomfortable that they had been so unsubtle, "Rosalie," he said, referring to an amazingly gorgeous model like blonde, "Emmet" and I nodded to the muscled vampire guy Gina had been hitting on earlier. Josh introduced Alice and Jasper as a couple and they both grinned at me. I stared stonily back at them. Then he introduced the mind reader as Edward.

"And finally, this is Bella" said Josh. I inhaled sharply at the name; it was my mother's name. I glared accusingly at Bella. She had thick brown hair framing a heart shaped face with big eyes and full lips. She was looking at me with a softer gaze than the others, almost as if something about me made her comfortable. I felt my muscles relax; my mother had had red hair not brown and I doubt she had a soft gaze.

"Hi Bella, what's your last name?" I asked, just to be sure. Everyone seemed confused by my question.

"Errm, Culle-Swan. I mean Swan" she stuttered. I froze; I could not believe it. She was my mother, and she didn't even recognise me. The anger swelled up inside of me like a raging monster.

It was time to face my demons.

I brought back my fist and hit her with all the force I could muster.

**A/N Thank you for everyoneeee interested in this story, all four of you :P**** haha. **

**I update quicker if you review. Hint Hint.**

**Susie xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Hate V Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! :o**

Chapter Five – Hate V Love 

_It was time to face my demons._

_I brought back my fist and hit her with all the force I could muster. _

Hate: I always considered it to be the strongest of all emotions. I knew what it was like to hate someone with every fibre in my body, and I could never imagine feeling more passionate about anything. To wish somebody suffering, what is stronger, more passionate, that that?

One look into Edward's eyes and I realised just how wrong I was.

The concern, the longing to take the pain away from Bella, was something I had never seen before. I could feel the pain pouring of him as if he had been the one hit. The tender way he caressed her face. It was passion in a whole new form.

The way his eyes flashed with anger, no fury, at me. He looked like he could kill me, rip me to pieces, just for hitting Bella. It took four of them to restrain him; he seemed to have grown strength with his passion. He would do anything for her.

I had been wrong; love was the strongest, most passionate, emotion.

It made me sick to see them in love, my parents. I had always found some solace in the fact that my father had left my mother; that she had not got her happily ever after. Yet here they where: happy and in love.

"Touch her again and I will personally kill you" whispered Edward, in a voice that would make many tremble and shake. I gulped nervously under his gaze.

"What the hell did you do that for?" snapped Rosalie, her face white with anger. I shrugged, backing up. I just wanted to leave; I had got little satisfaction from hitting Bella, more pain from seeing clearly how loved she is.

"Don't you dare ever touch Bella or any of my family again. Got it?" hissed Rosalie. I looked at them, one by one. That is what they were: a family. Rosalie was part of Bella's family, where as I, was no body to her. I snorted; the irony was too much.

"I'm leaving," I stated emotionlessly, "I won't bother you again. I got what I wanted." My eyes rested on Bella quickly before I spun on my heels and marched off.

***

I walked as fast as I could without appearing to be running away and soon got to Rachel, who was waiting impatiently for me in her car with John, Beth and Sophie.

"Alexis, hurry up please," sighed Rachel as I opened the door and slid into the back beside Beth. I stared out the window as I hoped to skip the first day interrogation.

"How was your day?" asked Rachel and I mentally moaned.

"Alright," I shrugged, hoping that would be all.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." I willed both her and myself to believe that nothing had happened, that I had not just had a run in with my vampire parents.

"Yeah you did," giggled Sophie, "you decked Gina." I scowled; she couldn't have just shut up could she? She smiled in awe at me and I reluctantly smiled back. I knew Gina was not the type who would welcome kids without parents, money, and designer shoes. Sophie and Beth would have been easy victims for Gina.

"You did what?" gasped Rachel and I smiled broadly, proud of myself.

"I ermm hit this girl, 'cause she was being a bitch to John."

"Alexis!" groaned Rachel.

"Don't worry Rachel! Gina's a right cow, she definitely deserved it" explained Beth. Rachel seemed to sigh in defeat,

"Well, she doesn't seem the type of girl I would want as my enemy."

"She's not" I growled, "but neither am I."

Beth and Sophie giggled and I turned to stare aimlessly out the window. I willed my mind not to think of Bella and in a way it obeyed.

All I could think of was Edward's eyes. The raw emotion in his eyes was overwhelming. How could someone love someone so unconditionally, so certainly? I did not understand how you could trust somebody enough to make yourself so vulnerable that they could kill you with a look or a few words. To have that amount of faith in Bella that she would not crush him, like she did me. Their love was untouchable, I knew that now.

"Alexis we're back," said Beth kindly, I smiled half-heartedly at her and got out the car.

John was waiting for me at the door. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks," he mumbled, remarkably interested in his fingernails. I smiled softly, amused by his embarrassment.

"It's ok. Actually it felt quite good," I grinned. He laughed and put a friendly arm over his shoulder. I tensed at the contact but ignored it, telling myself he was only being friendly. Then his hand seemed to creep towards my chest and in one swift moment I was out of his arm and my knee was colliding with his crotch. Typical.

"Don't" I hissed and then stormed off into the house. I made a mental note that I could not even cross the friends' line with him. I doubt I could with anybody.

***

There was about a dozen children in the home in total and all seemed to finish school at the same time so, naturally, the place was in chaos. I automatically headed straight to the fridge. I poured myself a glass of milk and put an apple in my mouth and grabbed a twix. Closing the door with my hip I jogged to my room, not sure if I was supposed to help myself to chocolate.

I sat cross legged on the bed and started my homework, stopping occasionally for a glug of milk and a bite of my apple or twix. It took less than twenty minutes to complete and I found myself without a distraction.

Oh God, I was dreading tomorrow.

They didn't recognise me. They didn't know me. How is that possible?

I had a thousand thoughts of what I should have said, things that, of course, I would never think up on the spot. I wished things had played out differently.

I wish I had not been intimidated by Edward, I wish I had hit Bella harder, I wish she had hit me back.

"Distraction? Where is my distraction?" I muttered frantically, before diving for my half read Pride and Prejudice and drifting into a comfortable daydream. The words were etched in my mind in a way that made the whole book both familiar and relaxing. It was my form of comfort.

I saw everything different this time though. Clearer. I could see Darcy's eyes as Edwards, even feel their emotions, although I was no closer to understanding them. It was different, familiar but different.

By the time I had finished I could hear everyone going for dinner and reluctantly went downstairs to join them.

Everyone smiled brightly at me and a plus sized woman with curly black hair and a friendly face gave me a plate of chicken and boiled potatoes. I took a seat next to a young boy of about eleven and dug in. Dinner clearly was not a formal occasion but a gathering never the less. John told rude jokes to the whole table as they chatted to each other and soon some of the potatoes ended up being used as missiles.

Suddenly, I felt a potato go down my top. The whole table went silent as they waited for my reaction. I felt on overwhelming urge to hit whoever had thrown it but I resisted from getting mad and just looked carefully at everyone. Showing them that I was not mad but whoever it was was not forgiven. John, being the ice breaker, winked at me

"I'll get that potato out for you darling. Don't worry." I tried to glower at him but could not keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

"You are so dead," I laughed, removing the potato and lobbing it in his direction.

That was the signal they had all been waiting for, within seconds potatoes where flying left right and centre. Their laughter was infectious and for the first time in years I felt like I belonged. Almost.

"Alexis down here," giggled Beth pulling me under the table. Her face was a glow with happiness and I noticed how pretty she actually was. She had brown mousy coloured hair that was neither straight nor curly and pale skin covered in freckles, but it was her eyes that made me suddenly notice her. They were a deep sea blue and twinkling as she smiled an almost perfect smile. I couldn't comprehend such happiness so read her mind.

_Oh my God, that was so fun, but Emma will skin us alive. Alexis seemed to loosed up a little bit, I hope she laughs more and I really want her to be my friend. _

I stopped at the word friend. Beth wanted me to be her friend. Why? I watched as her facial expression turn to concern,

"Alexis. You ok?" and I brushed away a tear I did not realise I had shed. She did not know me yet, I knew that. I knew that she wouldn't want me as a friend once she knew me. If Tom didn't then she wouldn't. I sighed, wishing I could trust someone enough just to be their friend. But, I couldn't.

"Sorry, Beth. I'm going to go to my room" I said, running at human speed out from under the table and into my room.

***

I slammed the door and took a deep breath. It was easier to not get close to people. Firstly it was not fair on them; I was not human and could be dangerous, but I knew that was an excuse rather than a reason. The main reason was because I knew that I would become vulnerable and I had worked hard to make myself not dependent on friends or family, to be able to survive alone.

I planned to keep it that way.

"What should I do know to distract myself?" I whispered out loud as my eyes scanned the room for a distraction. They rested upon a black marker and I grinned; this should do the job.

I was positive that I would not be allowed to do what I was about to do, but I needed something to keep my mind occupied and, also, I hated this room.

I took the pen, crinkling my nose in disgust at the smell, and slowly wrote the words 'ALEXIS MASEN' on the wall, in thick block capital letters. I stood back and thought about what to write next. Then I spotted 'Pride and Prejudice' and picked it up. I flicked through until I found quotes that I liked and then wrote them neatly somewhere on the wall. I quickly got absorbed in my task and started filling the wall with different quotes from my favourite books.

I carried on with my task into the night, writing and drawing furiously. It was like an addiction, but it did not stop me from remembering what had happened today. I had come to the conclusion that I would stay away from my parents, Josh and the others. Maybe they would move on and I could carry on as normal, without feeling so vulnerable.

Then what hurt me more than I had realised came swimming back. They had not recognised me. I was nothing to them, less than nothing.

I chucked the pen into a corner in frustration and rested my fist against the wall lightly. My anger was worse than normal. I would have to hunt tomorrow.

I took my fist away from the wall and my eyes widened at what I saw: a sketch of a pair of eyes. They were Edward's eyes. Even from the drawing I knew how insignificant my hatred for him was.

Love was the strongest emotion and therefore, I, being neither loved nor capable of loving another, was nothing.

**A/N Hmmmm, I'm not sure about this chapter , I don't think it sounds right. If you could tell me how I could improve it that would be good. : ) **

**Review please?**

**Susie xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Blood

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight. Duh.

_Love was the strongest emotion and therefore, I, being neither loved nor capable of loving another, was nothing._

Chapter Six - Blood

I was fiddling with my nails (a totally un-Alexis thing to do). I never got nervous. My book and pens where all lined up perfectly in straight lines. I messed them up, hoping it would make me appear more relaxed. I wanted to appear as if I did not even remember yesterday as it meant so little to me.

The door opened and my eyes flicked to stare at Josh. He was shooting daggers at me along with Alice and Jasper. Instantly I was no longer nervous; I had a right to hate them, they should be the nervous ones. Josh sat down next to me sitting on the far edge of his chair. I bet he was regretting his lab partner choice, I did warn him.

I swung back on my chair arrogantly drumming my nails annoyingly on the table. Josh tensed scooting his chair even further away.

"Stop tapping your fingers," he finally snapped.

"I told you not to be my lab partner," I smirked. He clenched his fists and let out a low growl. I raised one eyebrow, "is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Why?" he hissed. I stopped smiling, it did not take a genius to realise what he was talking about.

"I hate her" I responded automatically.

"What? Don't be stupid, you don't even know her!" he said harshly.

"I don't know her" I agreed. That was the problem, she had never taken any interest in my life; she had left me.

"But...?" Josh questioned.

"No but. I agree that I don't know her," I laughed. He looked at me, astonished. He probably could not comprehend how it was possible to hate someone you did not know. What he did no know was that I knew of her and that she had made one small choice that had affected my full life.

"I don't understand," he whispered.

"You don't have to," I said, "my reason is because I hate her with every ounce of my being. I have my reasons for hating her but I am not telling you in a million years so go ahead and blame everything on me. We all know I'm some twisted psycho bitch with anger management problems. You can go and tell your stupid little family that's what you found out, but you are not getting anything else out of me."

"Do not," hissed Josh, in a voice barely above a whisper, "insult my family." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I mean it, they took me in when I was nothing, less than nothing, a monster and gave me a family and a home. They are the best people I know."

"Really? That's weird. 'Cause, they never took me in, they never gave me anything and they are perhaps the most arrogant, selfish, cruellest people I know," I said angrily.

Josh grabbed my wrist with force that would have really hurt a human.

"You are the biggest bitch I know," he snarled, "and you can not go round insulting people you do not even know! How dare you sit here and call them arrogant when you, yourself, think you are above me and my family"

"I am," I said with fake confidence, "you and your family are monsters, in more ways than one and you know what I mean." His eyes widened and I smiled triumphantly at him.

"What do you know?" he asked. I put my head on my hand and rolled my eyes to the ceiling, pretending to think hard.

"I know" I said, "that you're a bastard, Bella's a whore and everyone of you should be dead. Properly dead." He shot me a dirty look, his eyes portraying anger. All his rage seemed to do was remind me that Bella was loved that she had a loving family and that I was, ironically, hated (or disliked greatly) by people who should love me. My family.

"You know nothing" he whispered.

I was just about to think of a crushing reply when the teacher coughed unsubtly to get everyone's attention.

"Right class," he began, "as most of you opted for Chemistry instead of Biology we will be doing blood typing in Chemistry today. The Red Cross are having a blood drive on Sunday so any of you interested should stay behind at the end of the lesson."

Instantly my hand shot in the air along with Josh's, Alice's and Jasper's. I was not sitting in a class full of blood when I needed to go hunting soon.

"Sir, I am excused from this" I said desperately as he prepared to prick someone's finger. He looked at me and then Josh Alice and Jasper.

"Are you four all excused?" he asked and we all nodded frantically. "Ok, go next door for the remainder of the lesson and do some homework."

Quick as a flash we were all in the room next door. I took a deep breath; this was going to be fun.

"So you three are all scared of blood," I laughed.

"No," said Alice sharply with a pained expression on her face, "who are you?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" I scowled.

"Why do you hate us?" asked Jasper calmly. I sighed; this lesson was not going to be a walk in the park.

"You don't know I hate you" I smirked, "in fact you don't have a clue how I'm feeling, do you?" Jasper inhaled sharply, knowing that I was referring to his power.

"What the hell are you?" snapped Josh. I laughed but it hurt that nobody had figured out what I was, who I am.

"Why should I tell you anything when you have told me nothing about yourselves?" I asked.

Suddenly, I smelt human blood and we all gasped in unison. The blood typing had begun. Their heads then snapped at me and I silently cursed myself for gasping.

"Why did you gasp?" asked Alice slowly her eyes wider than usual.

"Why did you?"

"I asked you first,"

"Therefore you should answer first."

"That doesn't even make sense,"

"Well then may.." I began only to be cut off by Josh,

"Just answer the flipping question Alexis" he snapped, I breathed deeply ignoring my head which was getting lighter by the second.

"I don't owe anything to you. You don't have the right to question me or hate me. I have the right to hate you and to be left alone by you, all of you. I think you know why I gasped, for the exact same reason you did."

"How the hell do you have the right to hate us?" shouted Josh as he took a step toward me. I stood up off my desk and took another step toward him. Instantly I knew that had been a mistake; I could barely stand up. I tried to rack my brain for the last time I had hunted.

"I'm, I'm " I stuttered before getting a full smack of human blood scent. Oh god, I hadn't hunted in months, my head started to spin uncontrollably and the blood rushed out of my head. "I have to go," I said before promptly fainting.

Josh must have caught me with his super vampire speed as when I came around shortly afterwards I was in his arms.

"I will take you to the nurse," said Josh in a voice that showed no compassion.

"No, please" I begged, "you have to take me hunting."

"Hunting. What?" gasped Alice.

"I need blood please" I cried "I haven't hunted in months and I'm drained."

"Blood what?" asked Jasper, trying to be careful not to give anything away about vampires.

"Yes I'm a vampire ok? Please take me?" I asked impatiently. Josh nodded sullenly and carried me bridal style. I tried to breathe but felt myself slip into a blurry haze.

Soon I was in a car and the three vampires where talking frantically in hushed voices. I concentrated on my breathing, I had had a lot of practise with fainting from when I was little and I knew that I had to use as little energy as possible. I was aware of someone rubbing soothing circles on my back and that the car was going much faster than the speed limit. When it came to a stop Josh helped me out of the car and I was in a forest car park. He supported me as we walked into the forest and sat me down once we where far enough in to be inconspicuous.

Alice and Jasper soon ran to us with a dead deer in their hands I took it off them shakily and began to drink. The blood trickled into my mouth giving me Goosebumps but I could feel the energy rushing through my veins and the warm tingling feeling in my toes told me that the blood was doing its job. Once I was finished I stood up licking my lips,

"I have to go get some more ok?" I asked timidly. They were looking at me with bewildered expressions on their faces. Feeling self-conscious I ran a finger around my lips to check I did not have blood round my mouth. Then I turned and ran into the forest.

Running through the trees made me feel free. It was an instinct that I loved but I was rarely able to run or hunt because I lived among humans. I quickly smelt what I had been searching for: a mountain lion. Yum. My favourite.

I drained it quickly, followed by another two deer and then, knowing I was full, I headed back to Alice, Jasper and Josh. They were sat against a tree with their heads together. I slowed to a walk and shyly approached them.

"Ermm I'm all done. Thanks" I said.

"We want answers," said Alice.

"Now" growled Josh.

**A/N I really should not have wrote that; I have a ton of homework, but oh well. You better review as I have sacrificed my schooling for this. Hehe.**

**Tahhh**

**Susie xx**


	7. Chapter 7 Abducting Alexis

"_We want answers," said Alice._

"_Now" growled Josh. _

Chapter Seven – Abducting Alexis

My whole body froze in fear. I could not tell them the truth; I don't think I could live through the rejection and pain that was bound to come with it. I backed up my eyes darting to the side, ready to flee.

"Oh no you don't" whispered Josh in my ear as his two iron arms clamped around me. I wiggled and struggled but he held me firmly to his rock hard chest. Eventually I gave up and twisted round so my face was buried in his chest, I cried softly in defeat. I did not want to tell them, I did not want my parents to know me and then just leave. He stroked my hair soothingly and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He smiled reassuringly at me and I was struck by his beauty. He had a straight nose, with a strong jaw and a perfectly crooked smile. His black hair was messy and ruffled making him look incredibly sexy. He stood at about six foot one to my five foot six but seemed bigger because of his well toned body.

"We are going to take you back to our house," he said looking straight into my eyes, "and then you are going to talk. Ok?" I nodded dumbly, and let him guide me through the trees.

We headed back towards the car slowly, with Josh holding me tightly and Alice and Jasper on either side ready to grab me. Obviously, they were planning on taking me by force. I scowled at them menacingly but walked with them.

When the car, a shiny silver Volvo, came in sight I felt the reality of what was happening hit me. These people where making me see my parents talk to them and explain my actions to them. Me, explain. Why should I be the one explaining? I instinctively tried to bolt, but Josh kept hold of me his arms going into a vice like grip.

"Let me go" I hissed, kicking him in the groin.

"No," he snapped, "you owe us an explanation." That really got me going so I twisted more furiously,

"I owe you nothing" I spat, "you are only going to hurt me by making me do this so let me the fuck go!" He growled lowly and swung me swiftly over his left shoulder. Blushing furiously as I struggled to keep my shirt from exposing all, I kicked my legs, hoping to somehow get free. Unfortunately, despite my super human strengthI was no match for him. I was no match for any vampire really.

"I don't know what your problem is Alexis but you are going to apologise to my family and tell us just what the heck you are!" he snarled.

The next thing I knew I was being bundled into the Volvo and strapped in on top of Josh's lap.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I yelled, "You can't just abduct me and think you will get away with it." Jasper smiled apologetically at me, but both Josh and Alice scoffed.

"You are such a drama queen," laughed Alice, "we are hardly abducting you. Trust me; we have no want for you other than an explanation."

"I know!" I shouted, "I get it that you don't fucking want me. Alright? Now let me out of this car." I reached for the seatbelt button to free myself but Josh grabbed my wrists to prevent any escape. I shot him a dirty look and stared sulkily at the road ahead. Five minutes later we pulled into a large driveway.

"We're here" sung Alice cheerfully,

"Joy" I muttered darkly, making no effort to get up.

Alice and Jasper left the car and I decided to play my last card. I wiggled on Josh's lap so I was straddling him with my hips, and lent forward

"Josh," I whispered seductively in his ear. He gulped and I smiled, this had better work. "Josh?" I continued letting my fingers trace his arms. I looked back and saw that his eyes were glazed and lustful. Wow, I had not thought this would work. I took a deep breath and went for the kill, brushing my lips gently against his. I hoped this was appealing; I really didn't have a lot of practise in this art. "Please let me go Josh," I whispered. He smashed his lips to mine and thrust his tongue into my mouth. From pure instinct I responded, letting our tongues dance together. I lost myself to him and he pulled me round so we had swapped positions. Then he broke the kiss and for some reason I found myself yearning for more. He lent back and looked at me with an amused look on his face,

"Nice try Alexis. You're not going anywhere. But, thanks for the kiss babes," he smirked. I gasped and blushed furiously, how could I have been so foolish to think I could seduce him? Me. I might be pretty but that is all, whereas Josh is some kind of Greek god.

"Tosser," I spat at him as he scooped me up and carried me out the car. He just laughed and swung me around so I could see the house.

"What do you think then?" he asked cockily.

The house, which was more of a mansion than a house, was beautiful of course. Typical that they get to be rich, as well as beautiful and happy. Funny, how the world often works that way. The house was white and at least three floors with a number of garages attached to it as well as a yellow Porsche parked outside. There where no other houses around, so I guessed they owned a lot of land too.

"I've seen better," I shrugged. He chuckled and led me into the house.

The entrance hall was large with a huge staircase which split at the top.

"Put me down" I commanded and surprisingly Josh obeyed. I stood up, smoothed down my shirt and tucked my copper hair behind my ears. If I was going to do this I was going to do it with dignity and grace.

"Joshua," called a singsong voice. A beautiful lady with caramel-coloured hair and a dainty heart shaped face smiled sweetly at Josh and me.

"Hi Esme" he smiled kissing her on the cheek, "this is Alexis, the one we were talking about," he said and I crinkled my nose in disgust. It annoyed me that they had been talking about me, as they could not have said anything nice. Esme's face fell slightly at my name but she shook my hand welcomingly nevertheless.

"Pleasure to meet you Alexis dear," she said brightly.

"I wish I could say the same, but I have been taken here by brute force and no choice of my own," I scowled crossing my arms. Josh grinned sheepishly at Esme who was giving him a cold disapproving look.

"I thought we told you to invite her not kidnap her!" exclaimed Esme. I snickered as Josh apologised whole heartedly. I stopped abruptly as a blonde man entered who, although seemed friendly, had the air of somebody who should be respected.

"Hello Alexis," he said friendly, "why don't you take a seat next door? The others will be back from school soon and we can do the talking then." I nodded at him, not wanting to disobey him.

Josh took my hand and led me into a more cosy room with plush black leather couches. He sat down but I remained standing, glancing around nervously.

"You're not going to try and run again are you?" sighed Josh.

"No," I snapped, shaking my head, "I just don't feel comfortable sitting down."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's not my home and I don't want to sit down in a house full of vampires ok?"

Josh rolled his eyes and before I could blink he had pulled me onto his lap.

"You will offend my family if you don't take a seat," he explained.

"Kay" I mumbled, suddenly not wanting to stand up. I bit my nails nervously and my heartbeat accelerated as I heard a car pull into the drive.

"Why do you have a heartbeat?" asked Josh curiously.

"Because I do. Most people have them you know," I said sarcastically.

"Yes, but you're a vampire."

"Hmmmm" I smiled, "well that is fascinating."

"Who stole my car?" shouted a voice that I recognised instantly at Edwards. Dammit, they were back. It was time to explain.

"We did," said Josh quietly, but I knew with their hearing that they would have heard.

"Well thanks" snapped Rosalie as she entered the room, "we had to run home." She stopped abruptly when she saw me sat on Josh's knee, "what the hell are you doing here?" Josh put his arms protectively around me. No, he restrained me.

"Trust me. I don't want to be here" I scowled. The rest of the 'family' joined Rosalie at the door. All of them glared at me before taking their seats.

"Why are you here?" asked Bella angrily.

"She's a vampire" said Josh quickly and they all looked at me shocked except Jasper and Alice, who already knew, and Edward who must have read someone's mind. Nosy bastard, I rarely listened in on anybody's mind; it was breaching people's privacy.

"Explain" growled Edward at me.

"I'm a vampire" I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Why are your eyes green?"

"Why do you blush?"

Why do you have a heartbeat?"

Realising that they would not be satisfied with short answers, I took a deep breath and begun.

**A/N OK firstly thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love reading them and they help me motivate myself to write faster. : ) tahhhh.**

**Also, I was hoping to write the next chapter today too as I had 3 frees but I decided to clip my horse instead so I didn't and I am now also very behind on homework. I have 2 hard days at school coming up too but I will try and update soon if you review me ;) . If not, I have 4 frees on Thursday – only 1 hour of college. Woot. Sorted. **

**Don't forget to review. :D**

**Susie xx**


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

Chapter Eight – The Truth.

_Realising that they would not be satisfied with short answers, I took a deep breath and begun._

"I am a vampire but I have human qualities. My eye's are green and yes I do blush and breathe, I sleep a little too. Also I eat human food as well as drinking blood. Pretty much I am a bit of both. Well, technically I'm half vampire," I explained. I watched them carefully for their reaction and was surprised to see their faces shocked; as they must have known it was possible since Bella got pregnant.

"Is that even possible?" asked Jasper curiously. My mouth dropped slightly. Surely they knew about Bella's baby.

"What do you mean is that even possible?"I snarled looking more at Bella than anyone else.

"Well it's never been heard of before," said Carlisle, the blonde man. I gasped and shook slightly with anger; they were lying to me.

"You're lying!" I shouted harshly, "you must have heard of it before!"

"We haven't" snapped Alice, "Ok? How do we know you're not lying?"

I saw Edward squeeze Bella's hand comforting and realised that they had kept me a secret. Great, I was just a huge mistake that they got rid of and then moved on, too embarrassed to even tell their family that Bella had got knocked up. I growled, and stretched out my mind to capture everyone except Bella and Edward,

_Half human, half vampire. It makes sense but vampires cannot have children. Can they?_

_I don't think we can trust her but for some reason I know she's telling the truth. It doesn't even come close to explaining why she hit Bella but at least she's starting to open up. _

_Wow, I knew she was different but still. I hope everyone stops arguing so she can carry on; I want to know more about her._

_Oh my, the pain, the resentment, the fear, the hurt. I can feel her emotions. Oh my, they are so overwhel-_

I snapped back at looked at Jasper who was rocking slowly in the foetal position. He was staring at me with open eyes and what I suspected as pity.

"I felt your emotions" he stated calmly and everyone turned to look at him,

"Jasper" cried Alice, as she hugged him tightly, "what did you do to him?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything. He felt my emotion that's all."

"Wait your emotions are that screwed up," exclaimed Emmet "that you made Jasper break down."

"Thanks" I scowled, "and there's nothing screwed up about my emotions. But I am in a houseful of hostile vampires so don't expect me to be over the moon with my current situation. I don't want to be here."

"Wait" said Edward, suddenly joining in the conversation, "I can't read your mind, Alice can't see your future and that's the first time Jasper felt your emotions. Is that your power? Blocking other people's powers."

"I guess you could say that" I muttered unsurely.

"That's like a weaker version of Bella's power," smiled Emmet. I scoffed; my power was not weaker in any shape or form,

"Actually I would say my power's much better" I growled.

"How?" asked Esme curiously. I smirked as an idea popped into my head,

"I can show you better than I can tell you"

I grinned maliciously and turned to Edward then taking deep breaths in order to control my thoughts and I engulfed him in my shield.

_Hi_ I thought deliberately.

_What? I can hear – is that Alexis. Did she think Hi?_

_Yes. Hello Edward._ I had to be careful to think every word properly and keep on topic so as not to reveal anything.

_How? Are you telepathic? _He asked.

_I guess you could say that, but no not really. _

_So what are you? Is this your power – because it seems to me like telepathy._

_No, I can only communicate with you because you can read my mind._

_She knows how?_

_I know because I can read your mind too._

_You can read minds?_

_Clearly._

_That's your power?_

_Yes combined with my shield_

_What's your shield?_

_It's what has stopped you from reading my mind up to now. Well, except that one time. It blocks powers like Bella. Only much better - obviously._

_So that's why I can only hear your mind?_

_Yes watch this. _

I captured Carlisle into the shield, everyone was watching with bewildered looks upon their faces.

_What's she doing? Edward's looks in a trance. Maybe we should do something. She's unbelievably different, what's she showing him. Perhaps she puts pictures in his mind. I've heard of that before._

_Carlisle! _Thought Edward excitably, probably thinking he could communicate telepathically with Carlisle too.

_Oh yeah - we can't talk like this. _

_Well duh._

"Carlisle" he then said out loud and I brought back my shield so I could think freely. It had been hard not to think of him as my father or think anything that would give me away. "She can read minds and control her own shield at the same time" he explained. I smirked as Emmet looked at me in awe.

"Two powers combined. That's interesting," mused Carlisle.

"Ok so now that I've told you everything, I would like to go," I smiled optimistically, hopping off to the door. Unfortunately, despite everyone else's daze, Josh grabbed me and stopped me from leaving. I sighed; I had hoped that they would be so confused and interested that I could have made a quick escape. Apparently not.

"You've not explained why you hate us," he snarled.

"Tough" I snapped, "you have not told me anything."

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"How did you become a vampire?"

"When I was eighteen, I was walking home and this woman stepped out and smiled at me, beckoning me over. She was beautiful with long blonde hair and I was in awe of her but I knew I had to get away from her. I tried to run but clearly she caught up with me and bit me. I thought I had died. She must not have been very hungry as she didn't finish me off and when I woke up I was a vampire."

"You ate humans," I said, it was not a question as I knew it to be true. He had pretty much said that he was left in a town as a newborn by himself He looked down embarrassed and nodded.

"After about a year Bella found me and took me back with her. It was hard but I've never slipped up since." I smiled at him, before glaring at Bella and asking the question that had been playing on my mind for a long time

"So, Bella. How where you changed? What's your story?" I asked coolly. Everyone glanced at me suspiciously but Bella smiled.

"I fell in love with Edward when I was seventeen. I was still a human and he was a vampire but we could not have been more perfect for each other," she smiled adoringly at him and I snorted. Love? - stupid naive whore. "Well, not long after we started dating, there was an incident where I was nearly killed by James, this tracker vampire. Edward saved me, of course, and I thought everything would be fine, but then on my eighteenth birthday I got a paper cut and Jasper got a bit stressed out."

"A bit stressed out?" scoffed Jasper, "I tried to kill you Bella." I laughed; I liked Jasper more by the minute.

"Anyway," continued Bella, unnerved slightly by my laughter at her near death, "Edward left me because he thought it would be best if I tried to live a normal human life, and that didn't quite work out."

"Why?" I asked, knowing what was coming. He had left her with his bastard child: me.

"Well" she said hesitantly, "I'm a danger magnet."

I stared at her. I was here, in front of her face and she still was not admitting to being pregnant. Why? Had she not guessed who I was yet? I mean, come on, I have their powers combined; I'm half vampire half human; I'm the right age; I have the same colour hair as Edward. Seriously, it's obvious.

"That's all?" I stuttered, anger building up inside of me.

"Yeah, pretty much. I was changed a bit later by a vampire."

"YOU LIAR" I screamed as I lunged for her. I knocked her to the ground, hitting her, kicking her, ripping at her hair. I had the element of surprise, but I was heavily outnumbered and soon Edward and Josh were pulling me off her. Edward grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall.

"I thought I told you that if you touched her again I would kill you," he hissed in a low menacing voice. I gasped as he tightened his grip and I realised that my face was covered in tears. I'm not sure when I started crying but I could not stop now.

"You would not dare" I coughed, my hatred of him forcing me to stay strong willed.

"Edward put her down" shouted Bella and he reluctantly agreed.

"What's your problem with her?"Josh shouted at me.

"I hate her," I snarled. "I hate you" I said again clearly to Bella herself. She did not look shocked or angry, a bit confused but mainly sympathetic. "Why do you pity me?" I snapped angrily.

"I pity you because you hate someone you don't know" she whispered, "I feel sorry for you because something major has happened in your life to make you into this cold angry shell of a girl."

"Oh really," I snarled. I could not believe she had the cheek to say that, "and whose fault is that? I suppose it's mine?"

"No" she said calmly, "I blame your parents."

I laughed, really laughed, coldly and bitterly. Then I looked her right in the eye,

"So do I" I said emotionlessly, looking blatantly between Edward and Bella until their mouths hung open and their eyes widened.

Then I fled.

**A/N Hehe. I actually loved writing that chapter. I don't know why, you probably hated it. :S**

**Please tell me what you thought good or bad - Review :)**

**Susie xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Poison Thoughts

"_No" she said calmly, "I blame your parents." _

_I laughed, really laughed, coldly and bitterly. Then I looked her right in the eye, _

"_So do I" I said emotionlessly, looking blatantly between Edward and Bella until their mouths hung open and their eyes widened. _

_Then I fled. _

Chapter Nine – Poison Thoughts.

I ran like I had never ran before. Every step took me further from 'them' and so I ran and I ran and I ran. The wind blew through my auburn hair as I dodged trees and skipped over logs. I ran for what felt like hours. Eventually, when I was sure that they could be nowhere near me, I came to a stop, panting only slightly.

I could not believe what I had just done. My parents were never supposed to know; I had promised to myself that I would not let myself become vulnerable and I had just gone and given myself away. In addition they hated me. Edward, my father, had pinned me against the wall and tried to strangle me. They did not want me then and they do not want me now. Not that I would ever consider wanting them to want me. I just wanted to be left in peace and finally get on with my life, or existence.

Sighing, I sat down with my back against a tree. I was not sure what the time was, but I knew that I should have been home hours ago, also Rachel probably had a phone call from the school saying that I played truant. Dammit. I wondered if there was any other schools close by that I could transfer to; I did not think that I could live through all this drama.

I stretched my legs out and rested my head against the tree trunk.

"Relax Alexis" I whispered to myself, closing my eyes so my whole body relaxed. I tried to breathe slowly but found out that did not really act as a calmer, so I tried not breathing at all, of course my body had different ideas and I breathed automatically. I mused over whether I actually needed to breathe or not and made a mental note to find out.

"Hello Alexis" said a voice I had grown to hate. My eyes shot open. How had I not sensed her coming? Stupid non-breathing exercise distracting me.

"Victoria" I spat as I stood up quickly, "what do you want?"

"I heard you had a little family reunion," she cackled, her red hair flowing wildly around her, "did mummy and daddy not want little Alexis?"

"What do you want?" I repeated with a snarl. She grinned maliciously, knowing she had hit a nerve.

"I don't know why you told them. Have I not told you before how they abandoned you?" she mocked. I growled threateningly. Every encounter I have had with Victoria consisted of her telling me this.

"I don't want them either,"

"Poor ickle Lexis. Nobody wants you." I lunged at her but she dodged swiftly out of the way. "Nobody loves you," she called from somewhere else and I spun around searching for her.

"They don't want you" her voice sung mockingly. "You want a family but they don't want you" she laughed and called to me, "Alexis over here." I tried to reach her but she had gone and she called from behind me

"Over here, little outcast"

"I'm not an outcast" I hissed as I stood trying to get a glimpse of her.

"Oh really," she laughed, "How many half vampires do you know?"

"I'm unique. I'm special. I don't need to fit in" I said, more to myself than her.

"Good because if your very own parents don't want you no one will" she said and I saw a flash of red in the trees. I darted forward; I wanted to rip her to shreds. She cackled,

"You'll have to be quicker than that"

Knowing, that I could never catch her, I turned and ran in the direction I knew to be home with Victoria's voice echoing around me. Luckily, she did not follow.

I despised Victoria, she had a habit of turning up about twice a year while I was hunting or out by myself. She spent the visits taunting me and trying to tempt me into drinking humans rather than animals. Vampires - do not trust them.

She had told me what I was and had tried to get me to join her briefly then she had poisoned my mind with stories of my parents. She had spurred on my hatred into something wild, uncontrollable. She had nearly killed me one time because I had joked about her dead mate James after reading his name in her mind. That's when I knew just how dangerous vampires could be. Running was the best option when it came to Victoria.

***

"Alexis!" screamed Rachel as I walked into the home. It was pitch black outside so I knew I was in for a bollocking. "Where have you been all day? The school phoned up and said you had disappeared and then you don't appear 'till eleven. Have you any idea how worried I was? Didn't know what happened, thought you might have ran away. You could have been kidnapped" she gushed. I looked blankly at her. "Don't ever do that again!" she concluded collapsing onto a chair.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I side stepped a pile of school bags and made for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel sighed, "Sit down." Cussing under my breath I sat down. "So?" asked Rachel.

"I went to a friend's house," I said, "sorry, I lost track of time."

"You missed school!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I said I'm sorry. I won't do it again"

"Just tell me why Alexis"

"No" I said standing up, "you won't understand. Nobody understands, so just go ahead and punish me. I don't care!" At some point I had started crying and Rachel, seeing my tears, smiled sympathetically and passed me a piece of chocolate. I took it and nibbled at the side half-heartedly.

"You can go to bed. I will let you off this one time" she frowned.

I thanked her and headed straight for my room, locking the door behind me.

I fell onto my bed and then I broke down. I had sworn a long time ago never to shed a tear for my parents and here I was crying my heart out over them. "_If your very own parents don't want you no one will_." Victoria's word rung round my head, I could not help agreeing with her.

They don't want me, I had known that for my whole life and yet it still hurt to see the hatred in their eyes. I could hate them; they had left me, but they should be seeking my apology not threatening and fighting me. I wanted them to grovel in front of me, to show some compassion. They pitied me, but that was all.

I growled at myself, angry for my lapse in self control of my emotions, and wiped away my tears. I told myself to be stronger, to fight harder.

It had taken them long enough to realise who I was, obviously they barely remembered that baby that had been such a nuisance all those years ago. Clearly, they did not want their past back to haunt them. Tough, I was here, and haunt them I will.

I promise, on everything that I know, that they will pay for what they have done. They do not deserve the happiness that they have. I am not some little weak "shell of a girl" as my mother so kindly suggested. I have lived through things, many things and I will destroy them. Victoria is wrong; I do not want a family, I just want revenge. Justice.

And then, maybe, I can start to live.

**A/N Right, I needed to put that in for the whole story to work. It will get better next chapter don't worry! **

**Omg, I was so happy at how many reviews I got last chapter. Amazing, I am so chuffed hehe. It really doesn't take much to make me happy. One ickle review. Hint. Hint. **

**Susie xx**


	10. Chapter 10 Rumours

Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight themes. Not me. =(

Chapter Ten – Rumours

I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a blue hooded top. My hair was scraped back into a high ponytail and I had smudged on a little eyeliner to give me extra confidence. My satchel was swung over my right shoulder and I glided through the school hallways in an almost arrogant way. John jogged next to me in an attempt to keep up,

"Slow down Alexis," he panted as he dodged a trash can. I stopped suddenly as four vampires came into view. John skidded to a stop beside me, "what's wrong with you today?" he asked cheerfully. Ignoring him, I made my way to Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Hello," I said briefly, looking them over.

"Hi," they muttered darkly, all with permanent scowls on their faces. I was surprised to say the least; I had thought that they would react to me differently now they knew about my connection to Edward and Bella. I stretched out my mind,

_I wonder why she ran off last night. She still has not explained about her hatred for Bella. _

_What did she say to Bella to make her so upset last night? I don't understand what's going on._

_She is such a bitch! _ I growled out loud at Alice. _Oops she can read my mind. Ha, well I think you're a bitch Alexis – Bella's never done anything wrong in her life. You are probably just jealous of her._

"Where are Edward and Bella?" I asked curiously, pulling my shield back in. I hated prying into other peoples minds as often they held the advantage. They were able to give you insults or messages without you being able to return any of them.

"At home" scowled Alice, "not that it's any of your business."

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes. I pushed past them, making sure to walk into Rosalie's shoulder. Hard.

"What was that about?" said John as sure as we where out of earshot. Well human earshot – they could still hear.

"Their sister Bella."

"What about her?"

"She's a slut," I laughed. John frowned, finding it hard to comprehend the quiet, very much in love, Bella as a slut. "She got pregnant" I explained. His eyebrows shot up.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, she got knocked up a while ago, had the baby and then put it in a home or something. I think she must have moved schools. Is she a transfer?"

"Yeah, she moved about a year ago." I nodded knowingly, and turned to face him as we reached my locker.

"Well, see you later," I smiled, hoping he would leave me in peace. John, taking the hint, left me armed with extra gossip.

***

I had English Literature first, it was easy for me and I genuinely enjoyed it, but most importantly there was no vampires in my class. I took a seat beside Beth

"Hi" she smiled. I grinned at her

"Hello, have you heard about that Isabella?" I chuckled as I got my pens out. She shook her head so I repeated what I had told John. Her mouth dropped and I could tell she was desperate to tell Sophie. That was good; once Sophie knew the whole school would know.

I carried on like that throughout the day, smiling and avoiding the Cullen's at all costs, occasionally spurring on the rumours.

In Chemistry I knew I was in trouble.

Reluctantly, I took my regular seat beside Josh, moving my chair as far away as possible. As I got out my pens Josh shot me the dirtiest look which I tried my best to ignore. A blonde girl, who was in Gina's clique, strutted over and sat down on mine and Josh's desk. She was fairly pretty but I was sure that Josh would not be even slightly interested.

"Hey Josh" she said huskily, showing off her padded chest and fluttering her mascara clad eyelashes. I coughed to cover a laugh; how she thought that was seductive was beyond me. Not that I can blame her – Josh was gorgeous.

"Hi Lola," he grinned. I stopped laughing; he could not possibly find her attractive could he? When I had tried my hand at seducing him he had proved that he was immune to my charms and this girl, this human girl, had him grinning and staring at her chest. I let out a low hiss that she could not hear but Josh did and he smiled smugly.

"So I was wondering... " she said hesitantly, clearly she was not expecting this response either.

"If I would go on a date with you?" interrupted Josh confidently as he flashed Lola his perfect smile. "Friday, I'll pick you up at six." He winked cockily. Lola blushed crimson and looked nervously to a group of friends who were watching her intently.

"Actually no" she said, "I have a boyfriend." Josh's mouth dropped and he let out a low

"Oh."

If Josh could have blushed he would have been bright red now. I snorted to myself.

"I was just wondering if it's true about Bella?" Lola asked eagerly.

"No" hissed Josh angrily and she stood nervously up from the desk.

"Actually it's very true Lola," I smiled. Josh glared at me and Lola made a quick exit to report back to her friends.

I burst into hysterics, clutching my side as I laughed uncontrollably.

"That was smooth," I laughed.

"Shut up" snapped Josh, annoyed. "And why the hell have you been spreading rumours about Bella?"

"Rumours? Me? No, I've told only the truth."

"So you've not told everyone that she got pregnant?" he asked. I chuckled to myself,

"No, I've said that. But, that's the truth."

"It's not and you know it! She can't even possibly get pregnant."

"Is that what she's told you? Well go and ask her for yourself, maybe she will trust you enough to share her little secret, then again maybe not," I snapped. I was still annoyed that Bella and Edward were trying to hush it over and had not even told their family.

"Oh for god sake Alexis grow up!"

"Whatever" I scoffed, "have you ever considered that maybe I might be right and Bella isn't all that seems to be?"

"No," he said confidently, "I trust Bella completely, whereas I don't trust you."

"Have you even asked her about this?" I frowned. Was she denying it?

"No" he admitted, "but I don't have to."

"Just ask" I whispered lowly as the teacher started the lesson.

Fortunately, there was little chance for talking so we sat in not so comfortable silence rather than arguing. When the bell rang I tried to rush out for the classroom but Josh caught my elbow.

"Come round tonight" he asked, in a non-question way. I shrugged, but contemplated the idea. Perhaps it would be better to get everything off my chest. To let it all out so everyone knew the truth.

***

I set off to the Cullen's at about one am. I was careful to shut my window behind me and check everyone was asleep before leaving. It took me about five minutes as I could run at full speed since there was no one about. Running seemed to give me courage and I was sure this was the right thing to do. I needed to get over this and get on with my life.

I slowed once I got to the huge white house. Nerves hit me, but I was ready to do what I had come here to do: to face my fears.

"Alexis?" questioned Josh as he stepped out of the porch. I half-smiled and followed him inside. He squeezed my hand reassuringly, pleased that I had decided to come.

"Alexis!" screamed Bella suddenly and she threw herself at me in a bone crushing hug. I could tell that she had been dry crying. Ha! Finally, she was starting to feel guilt for what she had done to me all those years ago. "Is it true? Are you?" she whispered in my ear excitably.

I pushed her away gruffly.

"Don't touch me" I spat at her. The rest of the family entered the hall, Alice looked livid,

"How could you?" she shrieked, "how could you lie about Bella like that?"

"Wh-What did she say?" stuttered Bella.

"That you are a whore who got knocked up and then abandoned your baby" I said emotionlessly.

"I didn't" she whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Josh smirked at me, satisfied with her answer.

"You lying bitch" I shouted. A few people gasped but Bella just started sobbing again, hugging herself as if she was keeping herself from breaking. "I hate you" I cried, "you ruined my life!" I blinked away the tears unsuccessfully as they flooded my face.

"I didn't" she whimpered again and Edward captured her in a hug.

"Bella sweetie it's ok" Edward said reassuringly.

"No it's not ok" I screamed, "It's wasn't ok then and it's definitely not ok now!" I brushed away my tears.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Rosalie. Bella ignored her and turned to me,

"I'm sorry" she sobbed, "I didn't know. She said. I thought. I'm sorry Alexis."

"That doesn't make it better" I yelled.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. ?" shouted Josh. We all turned to face him. His face was screwed up into confusion and his midnight hair flopped over his eye. He blew it away angrily.

"They're my parents!" I half laughed half cried.

Everyone's mouths dropped. They all looked between us slowly, trying to comprehend what I had just said. Edward nodded slightly at them as they looked to him for reassurance.

"How is this possible?" asked Carlisle.

"She left me" I wailed, "She didn't want me. She didn't love me. She was ashamed so she left me."

"No. No – Alexis," said Bella quickly, "it wasn't like that. I didn't know."

"Don't lie" I snapped, "you knew exactly what you were doing!"

I turned to leave the house,

"I thought you were dead!" screamed Bella hysterically.

I froze.

**A/N Thoughts? That was a quick update I think. :) – perhaps deserves some reviews? Ha ha. **

**Susie xx**


	11. Chapter 11 Bella's Story

**A/N OME, you guys are great. :) I literally buzzed of your reviews. Amazing. Thank you all soooo much. I seriously wanted to update straight away but this is the first chance I've got – hopefully you will like it.**

Chapter Eleven – Bella's Story

"_I thought you were dead!" screamed Bella hysterically._

_I froze._

"What do you mean" I breathed, slowly turning to face her. Bella was on the floor hugging herself to try to keep herself together and Edward was holding her furiously as if he could stop her from breaking.

"Please Alexis," she whimpered, "let me explain." Her eyes were wide and pleading, I could feel my defence wearing away slowly. Bella was on the floor in pieces begging me for a chance to explain. "Please" she repeated.

"Fine" I sighed reluctantly. I was curious to know what her excuse was. Maybe it would help me find some solace.

"Well," she began," when Edward left me while I was still human I fell to pieces as you all know." They nodded, and I guessed she was explaining this to her family as much as me. "What you didn't know was that I was pregnant. I don't know how it happened; I thought that vampires could not have children.

"Regardless, I was over the moon. I had a part of Edward inside of me, a part that he could not take away. I felt happier knowing that it could now never be like he never existed and I suddenly had a reason to wake up in the morning. With the help of Jacob my life got better."

"Who's Jacob?" I interrupted rudely. Bella smiled as if she believed that she won me over. I narrowed my eyes at her; I still hated her. She left me. I don't think I can ever forgive her for leaving no matter what her excuse was; it was programmed in me now, my hate had eaten away at me until it was all that I had.

"Jake was my best friend. He was in love with me, although I never felt the same way. He did help me through the pregnancy though and he always kept me smiling. He also was a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" I asked loudly a snarl on my face, "what the hell where you doing with that dog? Have you got a death wish or something?"

Edward snickered at my reaction until I shut him up with a death glare.

"That's exactly what I said" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Anyway," smiled Bella, "everything was going great. Well as good as it could be considering that Edward had left." Her smile faded slightly and Edwards face twisted with pain. I scoffed; they had no reason to be sad, I was the victim of all this.

"Never again" he whispered kissing her palm lovingly. She looked at him with so much love it physically hurt me. Love was something I could never comprehend.

"Right are you going to explain or not?" I snapped impatiently.

"Sorry Alexis" stammered Bella, still worried that I might take off at any moment. "Well, then what happened was the pack started to notice strange things. It did not take long for them to realise that there was some vampires in the area. At first, I was ecstatic, because I thought that He had come back for me. But, soon, we realised that they were different vampires, most likely who fed off humans.

"I thought I was safe because of my friendship with the pack and I really did not worry too much about myself – more Charlie and other people. Then one day I was in my bedroom and for some strange reason, I lifted up my floorboards. I'm not sure why, I just had this instinct. Underneath I found all my things. They were my pictures of Edward and I and there was the CD with my lullaby on. They didn't soothe me though, they sent me into panic and all the old pain came flooding back. I was in such a state that my waters broke,"

"Me?" I whispered, despite knowing the answer. I was crying silently; I had never thought of my mother as being like this. She was supposed to be the bad guy. Bella nodded sadly.

"I tried to call Charlie, I really did, but she came for me. The vampire. She took me and carried me somewhere in the woods until I was sure I was too far for the pack to come and rescue me. She dropped me on the floor and laughed as I withered around in pain for a good hour before I gave birth to you. When I held you, I felt like I had won the battle, for a minute I completely forgot about the vampire standing above me.

"She took you. I tried to save you, I really did but I didn't stand a chance. She kept laughing and tormenting me about how she was going to kill you. She mocked me, saying that I had neither Edward nor my baby and that I would live for eternity in hell alone. You were crying and I dived forwards to reach you. She just laughed and grabbed me by the neck. Then she bit me.

"The last thing I remember was her saying how my baby, you, looked good enough to eat. I swear I believed that she had killed you. I would never have left you. I loved you from the beginning. Then when I woke up I was a new born vampire and blood thirst seemed to be the only thing on my mind. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please"

She didn't leave me? What? How? I wanted to forgive her, I really did. I wanted to trust what she said and have the family I never had. I couldn't though; how could I forgive the person that I had hated for so long. I was not sure that I knew how to forgive her.

Everyone's eyes were upon me. I knew if they could that everyone would be crying. I think my tear ducts should have been dry by now but my eyes watered never the less. Bella and Edward looked at me intently, waiting for my response.

I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this. I fainted.

***

I came around and Josh hugged me closely to his chest. I didn't make an effort to move; I was emotionally drained and rather comfortable.

"Would you like to lie down?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver involuntarily. I nodded numbly and he picked me up bridal style. No one made an effort to stop him as he carried me upstairs. I think they knew that I needed to think about what I heard and they did not want to pressure me.

He took me into a large blue room filled with modern designer furniture and a large black bed that dominated the room. He pulled back the covers and gently, he laid me down on the bed. I sighed and snuggled between the warm covers. The bed was huge making me feel tiny in comparison. Josh pushed the hair off my forehead and smiled reassuringly,

"Come down when you're ready ok?" he breathed before turning to leave.

"Wait" I said, "I'm sorry for hating you, for hating you all. I don't know if I can make myself forgive them but I am sorry for what I've done."

"You've done nothing wrong" he frowned, "hitting a vampire, sending around a rumour which actually ended up being true and a few pathetic jabs at us are nothing." I scowled; there was nothing pathetic about my jabs. "What?" he asked curiously.

"There was nothing pathetic about my jabs" I smirked. He grinned,

"See you in a bit Ali."

He left and I finally could breathe properly. It stung a little that he called me Ali as it had been what my ex-best friend had called me, but somehow I liked it. I liked how he now felt comfortable enough to shorten my name.

I closed my eyes and pulled the duvet over my head. Forgive them. Don't forgive them. Decisions raced around my head but I knew what my choice was. There had not been a choice really; it was the only thing I could do. However, I stayed in the bed, not quite ready to face them and tell them my decision. I did not drift to sleep but I lay in comfortable agony waiting for the time to ascend where I must get up.

5.30 am. Time; I still had to sneak back to the home. I got up and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was a state, with black smudges down my face and puffy eyes. Quickly I went into the on suite bathroom and washed my face. The cold water did wonders for my nerves although the butterfly sensation was still there. I let my hair down and ran my fingers shakily through it before tying it back up neatly.

5.45 am. I could not put it off the inevitable any longer. I left the room and went downstairs. They were all waiting, all in the exact same positions. Bella and Edward were still clutching each other on the floor.

"Alexis!" smiled Bella enthusiastically when she saw me. I grinned nervously back. "Have you come to a decision? I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Bella. Mom," I said and her eyes lit up at the word, "I'm sorry. I've hated you for so long now it's etched into me. I don't think I can undo that. I want to forgive you but I cannot. I'm so sorry, but thank you for telling me the truth."

Bella's face scrunched up with sadness. No heartbreak.

"I'm sorry Alexis I really am, but I understand. Just do what you have to do."

"Thanks," I smiled, apologetically, "and, Bell- Mom there's one thing I need to know."

"Anything."

"Who was it? Who changed you? Who took me?"

"Victoria."

**A/N Ha. I'm sorry for ending on cliffy's all the time. It's just easier to be honest :) **

**Thoughts?**

**Susie xx**


	12. Chapter 12 Family

"_Who was it? Who changed you? Who took me?"_

"_Victoria."_

One month later...

Chapter Twelve – Family.

I scowled at John all the way to Chemistry as he flirted unashamedly with me. He had been doing it all morning; for some reason he found it a great sport to fire innuendos at me until I snapped. I tried to ignore it of course.

"Hey Lexis" he laughed, "do you have a mirror in your pocket?" I breathed deeply and glowered at him

"No. Why?" I sighed.

"Because I could see myself in your pants!" he concluded grinning like he had won the lottery. I grinded my teeth and held back a retaliation. "Did you know that shirt is very becoming on you? If I were you I'd be coming to." He winked at me.

"Shut the fuck up" I finally hissed. He grinned victoriously

"John: ten, Alexis: nil" he smirked.

"Since when!"

"I've been keeping count from this morning," he laughed proudly. I smacked him over the head with my book.

"Dickhead" I laughed.

"C'mon then we will be late for Chemistry" he said seriously dragging my hand along the corridor, as if I had been the one holding us up.

We made it in just before the bell and I collapsed in my usual seat beside Josh. I groaned and put my head on the table.

"John again?" laughed Josh. I quickly silenced his laughter with a look. John was unbelievably annoying.

"Right class get out your books and copy down the passage on the board," called the teacher before going out to get himself a cup of coffee.

"How are you then?" I asked Josh friendly.

"I'm alright. Bella's not though - she's still moping around, you should come over" he suggested. I looked down at my work ashamedly. I knew that it was time to forgive and move on. It had been a month since I found out the truth and I knew that they were all waiting for me to forgive them and come to them. They respected that I didn't want to be hassled and didn't try to persuade me, but they waited in hope. Every time I passed any one of them in the hall they would smile brightly and their eyes would look pleadingly at me. Bella's were the most pleading of all.

I had grown closer to Josh; I found it easier to forgive him and be friends with him as he wasn't part of their family when I had been left. It had not been their fault, I knew that now and to be honest I did forgive them. I just was not ready to become a part of their family. I had one thing I needed to take care of first.

Victoria. She was the one who had inflicted all of this pain onto me. Once she was dead, once I had had my revenge on her then, and only then, I could become part of their family without the fear of being ripped away at any moment.

"Give me time" I whispered to Josh. He put a friendly arm around my shoulder pulling me in for a hug as my eyes pricked with tears.

"We have all the time in the world," he said, completely truthfully. I smiled at him. Josh was nice and I was finally beginning to trust him.

I glanced up aware that someone was watching me. It was only John, he was motioning me to come over with his index finger.

"I better go see what he wants" I said, getting up and going over to him.

"Hey darling" he said in his seductive voice, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "I made you come with just one finger Alexis. Imagine what I could do with my whole hand." I lifted an eyebrow,

"You've said that one before" I smirked, curling my hands into fists underneath my arms to restrain myself. His mouth dropped and he looked miserable that he was loosing his 'touch'.

"Have I?" he asked, severely disappointed.

"Nope I was lying," I laughed, "I believe that makes it John: 10 Alexis: 1"

"No" he frowned, "that's rubbish 'Lexis. Lying does not get you anywhere in life."

I made a mocking face at him and then went back over to Josh who was fighting back a laugh after overhearing the whole exchange.

"He's got a death wish that kid" laughed Josh, "I would not dare say that to you. I'm surprised you didn't knock him out."

I shrugged,

"I'm getting better at holding in my anger"

"Oh really" he said, smiling lopsidedly "does that mean that anyone can flirt with you now without being in serious danger? Because I must say Miss Masen that you have the sexiest legs I have ever seen." He put one hand on my leg and gave it a squeeze, my mouth dropped and I blushed furiously. Josh does not do this usually.

"You've got a pretty blush" he chuckled and I could not help but notice the hint of pride in his voice at being able to have this effect on me. I growled; this was all a game to him. I knew that I held none or little effect on him after my disastrous seducing attempt.

"Sorry" he apologised, sensing my mood, "I shouldn't have overstepped the line."

"It's ok, just don't do it again" I mumbled. I did not feel comfortable with him testing his skills on me. He looked a bit upset and I guessed he was annoyed that I did not fall at his feet.

"You can hardly talk; you tried to seduce me remember?" he scoffed.

"I think the key word in that sentence is 'tried'" I said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I failed, my attempt didn't work on you if you remember"

"What? Just because I didn't let you run off you think that you were unable to seduce me?" he frowned.

"That is exactly what I think" I said without making eye contact. I got back to my work, concentrating hard and not raising my eyes from the blur of words that I was writing. Josh eventually grabbed my wrist so I looked at him.

"Alexis," he said seriously, "trust me. You could seduce me any day." I blushed beetroot and he looked slightly embarrassed. "You know what I mean," he smiled sheepishly.

I returned to my work with a hint of a smile on my face. Maybe, I was wrong about him not liking me that way. Of course, I would have to be positive before I did anything about it, if I ever did. I was not sure that I could trust him enough not to hurt me yet.

It was time to move on. I had to. Victoria had to die.

"Josh, I need to kill her" I whispered. His eyes widened at the change in tone of the conversation,

"Kill who?" he gasped.

"Victoria! I can't live my life until she's dead. I'm going to leave tomorrow to find her and I will kill her. I need to so I can move on."

"I'm coming to. And my family no doubt will want to come."

"No," I protested, "you don't need to. I can look after mys-"

"We will" interrupted Josh, "she's caused us all pain too and if you remember my family are your family too - whether you're ready to admit it or not. We care for you."

"Thank you" I breathed, squeezing his hand.

***

Josh walked me to lunch and I sat down beside his – my family. Their faces lit up as I joined their table and I waved shyly at them.

"Right guys" said Josh, getting straight down to business, "Alexis here wants to go Vicki-hunting. Who's in?"

They all nodded determinedly and there was a chorus of

"I am."

"Carlisle and Esme will be in too" said Alice excitably, "this is going to be fun." She eyed me as she said fun. Apparently, I being part of the family for this mission was a cause for rejoice

Like Josh had said, whether I admitted it or not, I had a family. Even if I could not yet accept them fully yet they had accepted me and they were not giving up on me.

**A/N urggh. That's was really bad I think. I got a bit 'ott' with sexual innuendoes too – I was going to keep it very clean. :S Ha , oh well. I hope you thought it was ok.**

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far. I love you lots and lots like jelly tots and vodka shots. :)**

**Susie xx**


	13. Chapter 13 VickiHunting

"_Alexis here wants to go Vicki-hunting. Who's in?"_

Chapter Thirteen – Vicki-Hunting.

It happened when I was least expecting it.

I was sat in History doodling loops rhythmically and urging the time to speed up so I could escape my boredom. I hated History with a passion, it was pure torture.

Then, suddenly, the door was thrown open so it hit the wall with a bang and a dishevelled Josh flew into the room. His black hair was even more messy than usual and he scanned the room frantically before his eyes rested upon mine. I gulped as I looked into his eyes; I could tell from the intensity and urgency in them exactly what was happening. I threw my books into my bag,

"Mr Brown needs to see Alexis Masen immediately" smiled Josh silkily at the female teacher who blushed vigorously at him.

"Of course, of course" she smiled, too flustered to even remember to ask for an explanatory note. Before she could regain her wits I walked briskly out the door with my bag slung over my shoulder. This could only mean one thing: Alice had had her vision.

"Is it time?" I asked Josh calmly.

"Yes" said Josh as he glanced sideways for anybody who may try to stop us leaving. "Hurry" he urged and I quickened my pace to match his. We sped through the school halls in a walk that could only just be counted as human pace.

Within minutes we made it to the car park and headed quickly to the silver Volvo which was waiting for us with the engine running. A door flew open and Josh bundled me into the car, following straight after. He shut the door behind us and instantaneously the car lurched forward and sped away from the school at a frightening speed.

I readjusted my position; I was currently lying across somebody's lap and sat up. I swept my copper hair irritably back from my face and shifted so I was more comfortable. Alice turned around from the passenger seat and smiled broadly,

"You ready for this Alexis?" she asked eagerly. I nodded dubiously; there was a pang of something that felt suspiciously like nerves in my stomach. Alice, sensing my apprehension, smiled sympathetically "Don't worry. It will be fine; I've Seen it end well." I felt the knot in my stomach loosen only slightly.

Why was I so worried? I've never been more nervous, more scared since – well ever. Despite Alice seeing it end well it was not set in stone. She could not have visions about me and therefore any decisions I make will affect the future in ways which she could not predict. I knew there was a chance I could die. However, I've never been scared of death as I see it only as the next step and a form of escape.

If I was not nervous for myself then I figured I must be nervous for the others, for the people who had accepted me despite my lack of enthusiasm, despite my reluctance and rudeness. They are the people who would risk their 'lives' for me although all I had wanted for a long time was to see them dead. There was a chance that they could die trying to help me overcome my emotional dilemma via this revenge.

My stomach fluttered at the thought, confirming my guess.

I looked around the car, Edward was in the driving seat his hands clenched on the wheel as he drove furiously to wherever out destination was. Alice and Jasper where squashed on the passengers seat as Jasper played with Alice's hand. They seemed to be the most relaxed and carefree, as if they had no worries or fears. Bella was sat on my right staring out of the window in a trance, caught up in her own thoughts. She appeared to be unaware of anyone or anything. Then, on my left, there was Josh. He was watching me with a look that both scared and excited me. I was not sure what he was thinking but I knew whatever it was that it was strong. His eyes were so passionate. I smiled nervously and he broke his gaze to look at his shoes. There was an awkward silence as we raced on.

"Where are we going?" I asked everyone, to break the silence.

"Not far" squealed Alice (yes – she literally squealed) "about an hour north of Seattle."

"Don't forget that we then have to track her" reminded Edward, not as optimistic.

"Of course" Alice grinned, "That's the fun part! I'm so excited." Edward shot her a look that clearly questioned her sanity but Alice just giggled and turned to kiss Jasper on the cheek, "you're excited too Jazz. Aren't you?"

"Yeah" agreed Jasper warily as he watched Edward's hold on the steering wheel increase out of the corner of his eye, "Emmet is too" he added.

"Where are we meeting them?" asked Josh seriously.

"There is a car park not far from where my vision was."

"Ok."

"Josh?" I questioned, "Are you ok?" I could not help but notice the stiffness of him.

"I'm fine" he reassured in a voice which was not very reassuring. I squeezed his hand comfortingly and he pulled me closer so I was leaning against him. "Alexis don't do anything stupid out there ok? You're not as strong as us, you're more breakable."

I snorted,

"I'm fine trust me. Now do you promise that you will not do anything stupid?"

"Of course." I smiled,

"Then it will be fine."

At least - I hoped it would be.

***

Finally, we skidded to a stop.

We had gone over the 'game plan' a few weeks ago but it was still fresh in my mind.

_Split up into two groups. _

_Communicate via Edward and Alexis's mind reading._

_Round Victoria up._

_Let Jasper lead the attack._

_No messing on._

_Kill her quickly._

It sounded simple enough, but I was more than a bit annoyed that I wouldnot be allowed to take part in the actual killing. They had put their foot down on that one because my strength and speed were not up to the standards of everyone else. It was frustrating that I would not feel the immense satisfaction of Victoria's death by my hand. I understood what they were all risking for this mission though and I was prepared to make some sacrifices. Death is death after all and I will settle for that.

I jumped out of the car, adrenaline beginning to pump through my body. Josh, Bella and Edward also sprung out attentively but Jasper and Alice just got out leisurely. We were stood in an empty car park. The Volvo was stretched over two parking spaces, but there were no other cars. A forest trail began to the left of the car park and there was a sign titled 'National Forestry'.

Edward growled impatiently,

"Where are they?"

Just as he said that Rosalie's red convertible spun around the entrance screeching to a stop beside the Volvo. They all climbed out and Rosalie pressed a button making the car beep as it locked automatically.

"Hello" she grinned with the same euphoria that Alice had shown. After all, we outnumbered Victoria and this should be easy and fun. So why could I not stop the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach?

"Let's get this show on the road" Emmet chuckled excitably. Carlisle and Esme both looked fairly laid back and joyful. In contrast Josh, Edward and Bella looked stiff but alert with no trace of delight that the other showed. I guess I looked just as nervous.

"Ok, stick with the plan" whispered Edward harshly, "don't even think about fooling around. Victoria's more deadly than you can imagine. This should be easy as long as we don't get cocky."

"Oh chillax Edward" laughed Emmet, "Victoria will be a walk in the park for us."

"That" hissed Edward "is exactly the type of attitude that will get us killed." Emmet rolled his eyes dramatically and Rosalie giggled giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Right let's split into our two groups then" smiled Jasper.

My group was with Emmet, Rosalie, Josh and Esme. The other group was Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle. Our group were not supposed to do the actual killing unless necessary and if we were to face her alone Esme was supposed to leave with me so Josh, Rosalie and Emmet could finish Victoria off.

Despite many peoples over confidence nobody thought that I should be allowed to face Victoria. I was too emotionally involved and they believed that she could manipulate me and make me do something stupid. Obviously I was not trusted to be safe.

"Right let's do this then" said Edward. Carlisle and Esme shared one quick peck and we split off into different directions. Our group were going to travel the east side of the forest and cut off Victoria so she cannot escape.

Josh took my hand and we set off at a light jog. I focused on my mind forcing my shields to come down. This was necessary so that Edward and I could communicate over larger distances. I felt incredibly vulnerable as everybody's voices flooded into my head; I was not yet used to shutting them out while keeping my guard down.

_I wish I was in the other group – I really wanted to get a piece of Victoria. I hope I don't miss out on any of the action._ Thought Emmet.

_Alexis is letting her shield down, I must try to keep my thoughts in line. Edward warned me. Ok, the mission. Concentrate on getting her out alive. _Said Josh mentally.

That confused me a little; what thoughts was he hiding?

_Alexis? _Called Edward faintly, I tried to 'tune' into him but couldn't stop the buzz from my group's heads.

_Hi Edward. _

_Your thoughts are confusing try not to read everyone's minds. _He thought condescendingly.

_Well, not everyone has had a century of practise at it. I am not sure how to anyway. It's giving me a headache._

_I know. Imagine how it is for me, everyday._

_Ha. Ok I will try sorry. _

_No problem. _

We carried on jogging lightly through the forest, making as little noise as possible so Victoria would be unaware of us for as long as possible.

_They should have a trace of her by now_, thought Rosalie. She glanced back at me and I nodded, so she would know that I was asking Edward about it.

_Edward gave you got a trace yet? _I thought as clearly as I could.

_No. We should have though. I don't think she's here_. I panicked slightly. What if she knew we were coming? What if this was a trap?

_Calm down Alexis_, thought Edward, sensing my fear. _It will be alright. We will find her, Alice is never wrong. We should pick up her –_

Suddenly, a rush of loud thoughts from my group muffled Edwards's voice.

_That's Victoria's scent. She's here._

_Yes she's here! Let's go. _

_She's coming for us. Oh God. _

_We're coming _intervened Edwards voice_. _I knew he was both surprised and frightened for us.

"Ahh Alexis dear!" chuckled Victoria. I spun around and there she was laughing in the shadows.

_She's here._

**A/N So guys, I hope you liked it - sorry I didn't update any sooner but I've been dead busy. Ahh I'm so excited because it's Christmas soon and it's been snowy and frosty all week which makes it feel all Twilighty too. Ha. Ooo and the movie comes out over here soon. :) That will be fun.  
**

**Review it please. **

**Susie xx**


	14. Chapter 14 Ivy

_We're coming _intervened Edwards voice_. _I knew he was both surprised and frightened for us.

"Ahh Alexis dear!" chuckled Victoria. I spun around and there she was laughing in the shadows.

_She's here._

Chapter Fourteen - Ivy

"Victoria" I spat angrily. There she stood the vampire who had ruined my life. Victoria smirked at me,

"I see you've joined forces with your parents after they abandoned you." I lunged for her angrily but she dodged smoothly out of the way.

"Don't lie" I hissed, "I know you were the one to take me from my mother and then abandon me."

"Well, well, well" she laughed proudly, her voice tinkling through the forest, "you have been having a good old chat with mummy haven't you?"

"Why didn't you just kill me?" I growled taking another shot at her.

"Oh Alexis dear don't you see it would hurt poor ickle Bella and Edward much more when they saw how much you hated them."

"You planned this?" snapped Josh as he put a protective arm over my shoulder so I could no longer chase her. Victoria turned to look at him,

"Your new" she smiled, "and yes, I planned this. I was at first going to kill Alexis but then I thought, where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun indeed?" I said, squirming to try and get out of Josh's hold.

"So I just popped in to visit little Lexy every now and then. Make sure she wasn't too happy and that she hated her parents. I tried to make her drink humans, of course, but she would not be persuaded. She's weak, just like her parents."

"Did you really have nothing better to do than stalk me in the last seventeen years _Vicki_" I smirked, spitting her name out as if was dirt. Victoria let out a low growl

"My mate, the love of my existence was killed. I owed him revenge."

"Still, it is kind of pathetic" added Emmet, his eyes gleaming at her. His excitement at getting a part of the action was clear. Despite Victoria's obvious danger Emmet and Rosalie seemed to find her threats funny. There coolness disturbed me for some reason.

"Well I do get to kill you all now" laughed Victoria, "that should be great fun." Emmet roared with laughter,

"Kill us all? You do realise that your outnumbered ten to one?"

"Outnumbered or not outnumbered you are all going to die."

Emmet and Rosalie laughed loudly but I still did not feel the same confidence. I could not help but notice the evil gleam in Victoria's crimson eyes. She had the gift of self preservation, if she did not think she stood a chance then she would have run. Victoria had something up her sleeve. Something bad.

Victoria smiled wildly at Emmet and Rosalie, confirming my fears. Josh's grip tightened on my shoulder and I searched mentally for Edward,

_Where are you? _I called, letting down my barrier as much as possible. Everybody's thoughts flooded my mind making me fell dizzy.

_Oh my god my baby and Her, we have to save her._

_My visions are changing rapidly. What's happening? Something, or someone new is there._

_She's planning something._

_Die, they are going to die painfully and slowly for their laughter._

_This will be easy._

_Alexis? _Edward's thoughts finally broke through the fog._ We're coming don't worry._

"You will pay for what you've done to my family Victoria," snarled Esme. I gasped; Esme was usually so calm and peaceful it was a shock to see her angry. I wanted to tell everybody to run, to leave me; I was positive this would not end well.

"I don't think you understand. I will not be dying today," Victoria smirked and I felt myself shake with fear.

"What have you done?" I cried, "what is it that makes you so certain that you will win?"

"I was hoping someone would ask that. Well done Alexis" she smirked condescendingly.

"What is it?"

"Lets wait for your mummy and daddy to come first shall we?"

Just on time, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle burst through the trees. I noticed that Alice and Jasper no longer looked confident and Alice's had a frown etched in her forehead.

"Ahh Edward. Bella. We were just waiting for you" grinned Victoria maliciously. Bella and Edward stiffened preparing to pounce. "So I see you have all had a nice reunion. Shame I'm going to have to kill you all."

"You will be the only one dying today Victoria" spat Bella angrily.

"I would not be so sure about that Isabella. I think it's time you met my daughter"

"Your daughter?" I gasped.

Smirking Victoria turned to the shadows,

"Come here Ivy."

There was a rustling in the trees and out stepped a small pale child. As they stepped forward I inhaled sharply and took a step back. It was a vampire girl who looked as if she had been changed when she was about six. She had long white silver hair all the way down her back and huge alert red eyes. She was wearing a white pinafore which was stained with blood on the front. What had made me gasp though was the girl's skin; it was covered in purple coloured bruises and deep slashes. She walked up to Victoria with unnatural grace and poise for such a young child.

"Momma" she said in a beautiful sing song voice as she looked at Victoria with a sense of longing and love. Victoria grinned at us and held out her arms for the small child. Gleefully, the girl jumped into Victoria's arms and nestled in her shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" sobbed Rosalie and I was surprised to see she was on the verge of tears. Clearly the child's bruises and cuts had touched her.

"She was beaten up badly when she was human"

"But she's a vampire now. Isn't she?"

"Yes," beamed Victoria, "the bruises she got as a human were such a big part of her human life that she brought them with her when she was turned." Victoria did not look slightly sad at the thought, more a bit smug as if she knew something we didn't. "I found her in the remains of a burnt house lying in a pool of her own blood. I knew she would be special so I changed her, made her my daughter." I had a feeling Ivy was more of a weapon than a daughter and my heart went out to her; Victoria had once tried to get me to accept her as a mother like figure in an attempt to hurt my parents even more.

"Ok well put her down now Victoria it's time that we had our fight" snarled Edward.

"If you insist" Victoria laughed turning to the child, "Ivy baby make them burn. All of them." I shuddered nervously.

Ivy reached out a pale hand towards us. I felt a rush of heat and my heart felt like it set on fire. Around me, everyone called out as the fire hit them too. Then I collapsed, screaming out in pain. Darkness surrounded me but my insides were burning furiously. Luckily, instinct took over and my shield shot back up, protecting me and the fire left my body and I gained consciousness. I stood up shakily. Everyone else was still on the ground crying and rolling around in agony. I felt like I was still on fire again as I watched them burn from the inside. My family. I stretched my shield furiously to capture them but it was barely budging; her power was too strong and mine too weak.

"Stop!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheeks, "Please stop." Victoria laughed wickedly,

"You can stop now baby."

Ivy dropped her hand obediently and the screaming quietened to gentle sobs. My family slowly and warily got up,

"What was that?" I whimpered.

"That was my Ivy's special power" she explained smugly, "she has the power to make anyone burn. Literally burn."

"Literally?" chocked Alice as she comprehended what had been said. Victoria nodded cheerfully and we all shrunk back from Ivy. Fire was the only thing that could kill vampires. This child had the power to kill and she was controlled by Victoria.

"It's not instantaneous but it will kill you after about ten minutes" she said happily.

My heart plummeted; we were going to die. My shield was useless; it was just not possible for me to be able to capture everyone. I would have to stand and watch everyone else die before she tore me to shreds herself. Perhaps if I pushed myself to the limit I could save one other person.

I felt sick. Why did I have to be the one to survive? I had dragged everyone here to help me kill Victoria and ironically I had dragged them to their deaths.

"I'm sorry everyone" I whispered, "I really do forgive you all." Bella quickly engulfed me in a hug,

"Thank you" she breathed so quietly that I barely heard.

"I'm sorry to break this short but it's time you all died" snapped Victoria and with a quick whisper to Ivy, everyone around me fell to the ground.

"Please, please don't" I begged, "Victoria please let them live." She just chuckled and leant leisurely back against a tree to watch them die. I pushed my shield as hard as I could, but I knew it was no use I could never save everyone. I looked furiously, trying to find a loophole, a way I could save everyone.

I tried attacking Ivy only to be thrown back into a tree by Victoria, my strength, my speed and my power were no match for them. I started crying again as I ran desperately around hugging the body's of the only people who had ever cared.

"Josh what should I do?" I wailed as I clutched his body. His eyes were black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

I could save one person. My power was strong enough to protect one person. But, how could I choose? How could I choose the person to live whilst everyone else died? I did not want to live through this, could I inflict the same torture onto anyone else?

"Oh god" I sobbed as the first real flames sparked from Josh's limp body.

Then it struck me. I thought that I could only save one person but I was wrong; I could save them all. It would be hard but I could do it; my shield can both keep powers out and keep powers in. There was a way. I crept slowly forwards toward Victoria and Ivy so I was as close as possible without being too suspicious. Then I gathered every ounce of my strength and pushed as hard as I could against my barrier, all the time wishing and hoping that this would work.

With a final push my shield captured both Ivy and Victoria. The fire started in my chest, but I focused solely on keeping them inside the shield and not letting it drop. I heard Victoria scream as Ivy's power bounced off my wall and hit her. Concentrating as hard as I could to keep my shield up I fell to the floor. My chest burnt with fire and I could only hope that the Cullen's, my family, escaped. Death was worth it I decided; they were worth it. The sound seemed to turn off as the fire raced through my entire body. My final thought was that I hoped it had been enough.

And then everything went dark and the pain washed away.

**A/N Ahahhahaaaa. I'm evil :) Ok, so I really really really want to get 100 reviews. That's not too hard is it? Please, please please ?**

**Thank you for reading this. I know it's not always the best.**

**Susie xx**


	15. Chapter 15 Fighting Euphoria

Chapter Fifteen – Fighting Euphoria 

He was crouched on the floor with his head despairingly in his hands. His black hair stuck up at the back of his head from where he had ran his hands angrily through it.

"Josh?" called Alice cautiously. He made no response so she approached him cautiously and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I should have seen it. I'm sorry."

"Stop it" he snapped harshly not moving from his position.

"Stop what?" asked Alice bewilderedly.

"Saying sorry. Everyone's saying sorry to me – it's her you should be sorry for."

"Oh ok. I won't do it again – sorry."

"You did it again."

"Ooops" Alice laughed nervously. There was an awkward silence in which Alice rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "I never knew you got this attached," she smiled sadly. Josh took his head out of his hands and shrugged heartbreakingly at her.

"I didn't either."

"She might make it. Don't give up."

"Never."

***

_There was this darkness all around me. The darkness breathed me in deeply, suffocating me. I was neither in my body nor out of it. It was neither hot nor cold. It was exhilarating and tranquil all at the same time. I was completely absorbed in the darkness. _

_Then there was this light shining. It started off as a small pin point. I turned toward the light and it grew brighter and suddenly it was the only thing I could think of. The light was similar to nothing I had ever experienced. It was so magnificent and I could feel its physical presence. It was alluring; I wanted to go to it so badly. _

_As I began to move toward the light, I knew intuitively that if I went to the light, I would be dead._

_***_

Carlisle furrowed his brow in frustration,

"I'm sorry Edward there is nothing more I can do."

"But there must be" whined Edward, "Please, don't give up on her yet. She'll pull through I know it."

"Edward her heart has stopped beating. There is no way" said Carlisle sympathetically.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Josh as he threw open the door to Carlisle's study, "she's half vampire right? She doesn't need a beating heart!" Edward smiled hopefully at Josh. Carlisle grimaced,

"I'm sorry" he sighed again, "she needed a beating heart or she would have come round by now. It's been three days now and she's clinically dead. It's not fair to keep her body like this, please let us bury her now."

"No!" shouted an outraged Josh, "I know she's going to wake up. I just know it!"

"What is this racket about?" asked Bella from the hallway.

"They want to bury Alexis" whimpered Josh. Bella sighed loudly and joined them in the large office. Her face wore a pained expression as if she was having an internal battle.

"I think it will be best" she whispered as she played with a charm bracelet on her left hand, "if you love something let it go." Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind,

"I'm so sorry" he gently in her ear with an equally pained expression. There was an air of sombre in the room as everyone looked away to absorb the intensity of the decision that Bella had made. If they could cry they would definitely be tears.

"She saved us" sobbed Josh, "how can you give up on her?" He picked up a crystal clock that was on Carlisle's desk and broke it between his bare hands in aggravation, "how can you not believe in her?"

"Stop it Josh" warned Carlisle, "calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down while you chat about burying her! She's not dead yet!"

"She is Josh" said Bella gravely, "I wish she wasn't but she is. I will not allow her body to get cold and rot. We are having a funeral tomorrow."

"No" shouted Josh angrily "Edward you said yourself that you didn't want to give up!" He struck his fist against the wall making it crumble and a picture fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry Josh but Bella's right, we shouldn't drag this on any longer."

"She saved us" he mumbled, "she hated us but she saved us."

"She never hated us Josh" smiled Carlisle, "we have to let her go."

Josh nodded hesitantly and Bella gave his hand a small squeeze. It was decided: tomorrow there would be a funeral.

***

_Then I simply became more blissful, more rapturous, more ecstatic. I was just filling and filling with this light and love that was in the light. There was this gratitude and joy going inside me, the white light began to infiltrate my consciousness. As I took it into myself, my ecstasy level became tremendous. Suddenly, I fought against it, pushing myself back into the blackness._

_I had always thought when it came to death I would not fight it - rather embrace it as the next step. So why was I pushing with every fibre of my strength against the light? The intoxicating light that gave me wonderful peace and would heal me once and for all. My pain had already gone both emotionally and physically and yet I could not let myself surrender to the glorious light, to death. _

_I wasn't done with life yet. I fought harder and harder, fighting against every instinct and every logical thought with inner power that I never knew I had. _

_I moved away from the light and it dimmed slightly. _

***

They sat in silence not moving or breathing. Jasper felt everyone's pain; Edward heard everyone's pain and Alice saw everyone's pain. Only one person was not in agony. Josh had a slight smile on his face and his hands interlocked into a prayer like motion. Jasper felt his hope; Edward heard his prayers and Alice saw his disappointment.

Josh stood up noiselessly and left the room. His footsteps echoed loudly in their ears as he climbed down the stair into the basement. Bella shifted uncomfortably; they all knew where he was going.

"Alexis" they heard him whisper from downstairs. Esme let out a muffled sob and Carlisle pulled her close. "Keep fighting Alexis I know you're not dead yet. Keep fighting." Edward let out a low growl, angry that Josh was upsetting everyone with his inability to accept the truth. His deluded optimism seemed only to cause more pain.

"Josh" he hissed, "leave her alone." They heard a sigh from downstairs and a soft kissing noise as Josh kissed Alexis's cold hand.

"I haven't given up yet Alexis" murmured Josh before leaving the basement. He walked slowly and entered the room with a big smile plastered on his face, "She's going to make it" he announced.

"No she's not!" snapped Edward as he lurched at Josh, "stop making this harder for us than it already is." Edward knocked Josh to the floor.

"Edward!" gasped Bella, "leave him."

"You're wrong" snarled Josh at Edward as he brushed Edward off him and went to sit back down. "You're wrong."

***

_I had heard him. That wonderfully velvet voice had spoken to me. He had told me to fight and fight I would. His voice gave me euphoria far greater than the light and that was why the pain was worth it._

_I moved further back into the darkness and then it slowly faded to a grey mist. _

_The next thing I knew, there was a tremendous banging in my head. It was loud, it was fast, and it was extremely irritating. It went on for only a few seconds and then that was over and the fire started just like before. My limbs which I had not had a sense of having before were now in agony and immobile. My chest felt constricted and sore. The relaxation and peace was gone. Every bone in my body ached but all I thought was, "I'm alive."_

_My eye lids fluttered open to reveal white. I felt myself breathe, really breathe. Take in real air into my real lungs and take a real breath. My throat burned as I exhaled making me cough and I spluttered up blood. My arms flung out in front of me hitting a fabric and I pushed off the white sheet which was covering me revealing a basement. I looked down at myself shocked by the black bruising and burns. I felt some more blood seep from the corner of my mouth._

I screamed.

**A/N Ok guys sorry that took me forever. It was my fourth attempt because I was in about 12 different minds as to how I was going to write it. I hope you liked it but please be brutally honest about it in your reviews (wink wink) I might rewrite it if you think it was out of place or whatever. **

**It was going to be a lot longer too but a lot of the stuff I had wrote was mindless blabber and really unnecessary.**

**Anyway - sorry again for taking so long. My mind was a bit occupied too because the film came out yesterday. I thought it was great by the way :) **

**I'm officially off school so I ****should ****be able to get another update in before Christmas.**

**Thank you for being patient. **

**Susie xx**


	16. Chapter 16 Waking Up

_I screamed._

Chapter Sixteen - Waking Up

Instantly I regretted screaming; not only did my throat clench up in agonising pain but I had no idea where I was and who may of heard me. I heard the frantic scrapping of chairs from above me and a thunder like sound as someone, or something, ran down the stairs. I tensed up in anticipation as the door flew open.

"Josh?" I gasped and my whole body relaxed as I immediately felt safe. He stood in the doorway, his black hair more ruffled than I had ever seen it. His dark golden eyes looked pained, excited and confused all at the same time. He nodded slowly and a took a step closer to me.

"I thought you were dead" he breathed never taking his eyes off me. I smiled, wincing at the pain as a drop of blood fell from the corner of my mouth. He frowned deeply as he took in my dishevelled bloody appearance. "Your hurt" he moaned and I whimpered; having momentarily forgotten the pain, it all came flooding back when he reminded me. "Carlisle" he shouted urgently.

There was another scurrying of footsteps and soon the door was filled with the rest of the Cullen's. They all looked shocked, to say the least - their mouths were hung open stupidly and there eyes wide with confusion. Carlisle's eyes scanned my body warily.

"Get Jasper out" he said lowly, extending an arm to shield me from my family. Or to shield them from me.

"I'm fine" said Jasper, "her blood isn't even slightly appetising." I frowned, unsure whether that was a good thing or not.

"Just in case" commanded Carlisle as he held his family back. Despite his attempt at separating us his arm was pushed out of the way by a very emotional Bella who flew at me with speed only a vampire can possess and hugged me tightly regardless of the blood and bruises. I whimpered as her arms squeezed my tender body too tight causing it to start a burning like sensation.

"Less tight mum, your hurting" I sobbed into her shoulder. She loosened her grip and leaned back so she could see my face. She started laughing and sobbing at the same time,

"You called me mum" she smiled. I nodded happily until my neck gave way and I cried out in pain. "Carlisle quick" screamed Bella, "save her."

The next part was all a blur, I was passed between many vampires and sped up staircases and through different doors until finally they rested me on a hospital bed. Something stabbed my arm and I winced as I saw Carlisle draw out a long needle. He furrowed his brow and Edward kept running around madly passing him things I guessed that Carlisle was barking instructions to Edward in his head, but I still didn't have the strength to check. I kept concentrating on breathing and getting oxygen to my lungs, to stay alive.

I felt whatever Carlisle had injected into me race through my veins like ice, cooling my burning limbs. I sighed with relief,

"Am I alive?" I asked.

"Somehow, yes" laughed Edward running a hand thorough his hair, "you will be fine in a few days but until then you should stay in bed and rest."

"I thought you said I was clinically dead?"

"Yes well you we-" started Edward before turning quizzically to me, "how do you know that? We never told you." I bit my lip as I thought back to how I knew. I remembered Carlisle telling Edward I was clinically dead and how they were going to bury me. I gasped,

"You were going to bury me!" I accused.

"What? How do you know?" whispered Edward nervously.

"You had an argument with Carlisle about it. Then Josh said I wasn't dead yet, and then Bella said I was and everyone was arguing."

"How?" gasped Carlisle.

"I don't know" I whimpered, and I honestly didn't. I had no recollection of being in the room and yet I could remember it vividly, like I had been watching it through a screen. "I just remember it all."

"What else do you remember?"

"Errm, Josh?" I breathed shyly; a lot of my 'memories' from my 'death' seemed to be of him talking to me .

"What?" yelled Josh from the hall.

"Come here please Josh" asked Carlisle politely yet firmly. Josh came in with a stupid grin on his face,

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"You were there" I smiled, "you saved me." His face crinkled in confusion,

"No 'Lexis you saved us remember? You nearly killed yourself so Ivy and Victoria were getting burnt with us."

"Not that" I sighed, "when I was dead, but not dead, you told me to keep fighting and that you knew I wasn't dead yet!" I started to get excited, "you saved me." I smiled widely at him, wincing only slightly at the pain. Josh broke out into a grin,

"You heard me? Wow. I told them all not to give up one you. Wow. I can't believe you heard me. I didn't save you though, you saved us." I shook my head,

"I nearly killed you" I whispered, lowering my eyes to my hands and blinking to keep at bay the tears. I felt him take my hand and rub soothing circles on the back of it,

"What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and made you all come after Victoria with me then you wouldn't have nearly died." Josh scoffed and Edward chuckled,

"You're just like your mother" he smiled proudly, "blaming yourself." I frowned,

"But it is my fault, you all nearly died, because of me."

"No" scowled Edward, "do you think we wouldn't have gone after her anyway? Even if you hadn't wanted to we all still would have. She's caused us all pain, we all wanted revenge. You saved us."

I smiled dubiously and then a thought hit me. Did they kill Victoria? Was she dead?

"Did you kill Victoria?" I asked nervously.

"Yes" said Edward and I sighed a sigh of relief; finally she was dead, "it was easy because she was almost dead already thanks to you. Ivy was even easier because her power really wore her out." Suddenly I felt sick; they had killed Ivy. Her power was dangerous, I had known that, but she herself was innocent. She had had a bad human life with abusive parents and then had accepted Victoria's selfish offer for a mother. Just like I had almost accepted. That could have very easily been me being manipulated into fighting.

"H how - how could you?" I stuttered a single tear falling down my cheek, I felt awful that she had been killed.

"Alexis she was trying to kill you. Why are you upset?" asked a baffled Edward. I shot him a dirty look,

"Have you no heart? It wasn't her fault, Victoria was making her do it. I was very nearly a 'daughter' to Victoria - that could have been me." I started crying,

"Still as hormonal as ever" muttered Josh very quietly, that I almost didn't hear. I snarled at him causing him to jump.

"Have some tact please Josh" chuckled Carlisle.

Josh rushed forward and kissed my forehead,

"Sorry 'Lexis but she was too dangerous. She was a weapon and would be far worse in the hands of the Volturi. We had to kill her. I'm sorry." I stopped crying; it made sense what he said. From what I had gathered if the Volturi got hold of Ivy they would have ultimate power.

"Ok" I said, forcing a small smile, "I understand." His face filled with relief,

"Good your pretty crazy when angry."

"Thanks."

"Can I go get something to eat?" I asked Carlisle hopefully.

"We can bring you something up."

"No" I objected, "I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid. Now what do you want?"

"Pizza would be nice" I smiled shyly.

"Right" said Edward "I'll go and get it"

"Meat feast please - with extra meat" I called after him. Josh chuckled causing me to blush slightly. I leaned back into my pillow, completely at ease and flashed a smile at Josh.

Twenty minutes later Edward came back with my pizza. I quickly propped myself up; I was starving. He past me over the pizza and an extra plastic bag.

"Enjoy" smiled Edward before leaving me to eat my pizza with Josh. I opened it up greedily and sighed happily at the aroma. I hastily ate four slices, licking my lips and how good it tasted.

"You like that?" Josh laughed. I nodded happily,

"It's lush. It's got loads of different meats and chickens on, hence the name meat feast," I smirked.

"You call that a meat feast?"

"Well obviously it's no grizzly bear but it's good stuff. Do you want a slice?" Josh crinkled his nose in disgust,

"No thanks."

"Well bully for you. Now pass me that bag." He passed me the white plastic bag and I opened it curiously, my face lit up at the wrapped chips, bar of chocolate and a bottle of coke inside.

"What's in there?"

"Chips, chocolate and coke" I grinned, immediately digging in. The chips were just how I liked them: with plenty of salt and drowned in vinegar.

"You really are disgusting when you're hungry" sniggered Josh. I hit him on the arm; what did he expect? I've literally not eaten in days. "Sorry." I finished my chips and opened up the chocolate.

"Mmmm" I sighed as I stuffed it in my mouth, not really caring that Josh was watching and that I most likely had chocolate around my mouth.

"You have chocolate everywhere" he laughed. I shrugged; I had guessed as much.

Five minutes later I had finished all my food and felt thoroughly stuffed.

"That was tasty" I smiled, passing him the rubbish. Josh laughed,

"I can't believe you're really here" he breathed, "I thought I had lost you."

"Sorry."

"What for?" he laughed.

"For scaring everyone with my near death. It was pretty stupid of me."

"You're pretty weird you know Alexis."

"Thanks" I yawned as I adjusted the pillows and rested my head.

"Are you going to sleep now?" asked Josh. I nodded as my eyes drooped with sleep. "Ok, I'll go now."

"No, stay" I slurred stretching blindly out to stop him. He chuckled and brushed my hair back off my face.

"Ok I will stay" he breathed in my ear. I grinned as I fell into sleep; I was, for the first time, truly happy.

**A/N Sorry for being forever. Life kind of took over (big time). Anyway I hope you liked it, I think that it is coming to it's natural end and I don't want to try and drag it out or anything so I think there will only be one, maybe two more chapters. I just want to bring everything to an end - there are some different plots that I could do but I think it would be confusing and get a bit too twisty. If there is anything that you still need answered please ask me. Thank you. :)**

**Review your thoughts on this chapter then guys …**

**Susie xx**


	17. Chapter 17 Making It Official

**Right I'm sorry about all that complaining haha. Lets move on….**

Chapter Seventeen - Making It Official.

I fidgeted impatiently, twirling my fingers around the blue biro. The clock read half past two so where were they? My legs shook under the desk with excitement.

"Chill out" whispered Josh lowly as he placed a hand on my leg to keep it still. I smiled nervously but continued fidgeting aimlessly and watching the door and clock simultaneously.

"Where are they? They said half two, maybe it didn't go right - maybe they changed their mind." I could feel my heartbeat speed up at the thought and I knew Josh heard it too.

"Shh" he soothed, "you know they would never change their mind." I sighed; I knew that they wouldn't change their mind but I still got nervous. I had been through this what felt like a thousand times before, every time I got excited and hopeful but this time I was so desperate for it to go right, for my family to be my family. Today was the day when everything would be finalised, and I would officially be a Cullen, well an adopted Cullen. I had not thought it would be possible as the home tends not to want children over the age of sixteen to be adopted as we are almost legally adults, but Carlisle, apparently, has connections. And no doubt a big fat donation check.

I tapped my fingers on the desk in a piano like manner. The butterfly's were there in my stomach, although I knew that it would be alright I was always the pessimist.

"What if someone else stole me first?" I breathed sadly as the clock struck twenty five minutes to. I heard Josh chuckle lightly at my comment and he took my nervous hands in his rubbing them to calm me down.

"No one else want you Lexis" he joked. I growled and pushed him playfully in the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and his hands flew forward tickling my sides furiously. I giggled madly, swatting his hands away.

"Miss Masen and Mr Cullen pay attention!" shouted the teacher, bringing us back to reality. I noticed the whole class was staring at us. Ooops. "Now what was the answer?" The teacher raised an eyebrow and smirked superiorly.

"Two thousand, four hundred and fifty four kilo joules" we answered simultaneously. Her mouth dropped; she knew we had not been paying attention and that we did not have our calculators out. Of course, she didn't know that Josh could multi task easily and found complex mathematical calculations easy. As for me, well I can read Josh's mind and steal the answer that way - she definitely didn't know that.

"Right well ok. Pay attention." I smiled sweetly at her before returning immediately to watching the door and bouncing in my seat. Josh took my hand and squeezed it encouragingly, he knew how nervous I was and how the small gesture would comfort me endlessly. I breathed out and starting counting slowly in my head, I decided if I got to one hundred then I could start worrying again.

I didn't have to wait long, just as I counted twenty six there was a knock at the door. I burst out of my seat and squealed in anticipation.

"Miss Masen!" frowned the teacher and I blushed at my outburst but didn't sit down. The door opened to reveal Rachel who gave me a grin and a thumbs up sign. I squealed again and ran forward, engulfing her in a hug. Taken back my forwardness, Rachel chucked uncomfortably until I removed my arms from her waist and smiled sheepishly. I knew that everyone found it hard to comprehend the change that had overcome me.

"Sorry Mrs Dawson" smiled Rachel, "is it ok if I borrow Alexis?" Mrs Dawson snorted,

"Please. Have her." I rolled my eyes at Josh who was laughing silently to himself.

"Thank you," said Rachel politely as I brushed past her into the hallway.

"Alexis?" called Esme as she opened her arms welcoming. I cautiously let her wrap me in a hug, "It's all sorted dear. Your officially part of the family. Not that you weren't before." I smiled shyly, unsure how to act around her now that she was my legal guardian.

"Thank you" I whispered. She hugged me tighter and then finally let go when Rachel arrived.

"So Alex lets go finish of the paperwork shall we?" said Rachel happily. I grinned widely, unable to keep the smile of my face.

***

"And this is your room" concluded Esme, after feeling the need to give me another tour of the house I had been literally living in for the last few months. My mouth dropped when I saw the room though; it had been decorated beautifully in green and gold. A large king sized bed, which hadn't been there before, dominated the room and was piled with lush pillows of various shades and a large golden throw at the foot. The floor was the same oak as before but it now had a huge sheepskin rug, making it feel more cosy.

"Wow. It's amazing" I breathed. I never thought Esme would be able to design a room which was so 'me'. It wasn't too feminine, there were no frills or pink, and yet it had a distinctively female feeling and there was a gold template of flowers on one wall. Green had always been my favourite colour, mainly because it matched my eyes and suited my copper hair colour, but also because it was so fresh and clean. "I love it" I smiled giving Esme a small hug.

She seemed happy by my gesture and emotional about the whole thing.

"You have a whole new wardrobe through that white door" she laughed, "Alice couldn't resist and I for one wasn't going to be the one to rein her in."

"Alexis!" shrieked a high pitched voice: Alice - speak of the devil. There was a pitter-patter of little feet running up the stairs and Alice bounded into the room throwing her tiny arms around my neck. "Alexis we're finally sisters and I was so worried if you would like your wardrobe because I can't See your reaction - oh but it was so exciting designing the room with Esme when I was working blind - I kind of knew you would like it anyway though because it is gorgeous. We're watching a movie tonight if you like? Or maybe eeek make over time? I have this amazing new dusty green eye shadow that would look gorgeous on you and you could wear that green dress I got you - no that wouldn't work because we're not going out. Ahhh manicures and facials maybe? Yeah this will be so much fun. Bella never lets me do manicures and Rosalie doesn't like them because they break when she's doing whatever she does to cars - I'm so glad to have you as a sister now! Yay! Is that ok?" I nodded dumbly, unsure of what I had just agreed to. She bounced up and down happily then grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. Everyone was stood around the living room.

"Alexis" grinned Bella as she gave me a hug, "how are you feeling?"

"Happy" I laughed as I was past around to hug the whole family. Everyone seemed happy that I was finally here to stay. I was unsure why; I didn't think it would be that much of a deal to most of them, but even Rosalie looked excited.

Alice ran forward and put a DVD on. Then my evening of 'fun' began. I was made to watch two chick flicks followed by an intense manicure and exfoliating session. Then I was give plates full of delicious food which I couldn't possibly eat all of. I managed as much as I could out of politeness as Alice watched me with disapproving eyes as I slurped my spaghetti and got tomato sauce round my face. This 'forced' her to redo my entire face with an oat like face mask. It got to about three o' clock in the morning and I was sat, rather grumpily, with the porridge like mixture covering my face and neck. To make it worse Josh and Emmet walked in and went into fits of laughter when they saw my face.

"What the hell is on your face?" howled Emmet. Alice scowled,

"It is an all natural exfoliating face mask" she said.

"What has she done to you?" laughed Josh, causing him to get a whack from Alice. I pouted my lips at him,

"You try and stop her."

"Stop Alice?" he laughed, "I don't think that's possible." Alice smiled smugly, "but could you take it off now Ali because Alexis should go to bed for an hour or so. She tired herself out today with all the drama."

"I'm fine" I said, although as he said it I could feel my eyelids drooping, "I shouldn't have to sleep 'till the weekend." I yawned, my body betraying me. Josh raised an eyebrow as I tried to disguise my yawn as a cough; I wanted to spend time with Alice - despite her annoyingness I had had fun.

"Nope" said Josh, "now take that stuff of her face." Alice scowled but went to get a hot towel and water.

Five minutes later all of the 'face mask' was off and my skin did feel revitalised. The warm towel had make me feel ridiculously relaxed and I knew I was ready for a sleep. Josh scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. He lay me down and the huge soft bed and I squirmed to get under the covers. Chuckling, he tucked me in and brushed my hair back from my face.

"Night Lexis" he breathed against my forehead. My heart sped up as I realised his lips were against my head. Oh god he's so tempting, I wanted so badly to feel his lips on my own.

"Please don't do that Josh" I whispered.

"Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Kiss my head."

"Oh" he mumbled and I could hear the disappointment in his voice, "ok." My eyes flew open as he turned to leave and I grabbed his hand so I could explain.

"Josh. It's just you tempt me too much" I whispered, letting the blush take over. He furrowed his brow.

"I tempt you?"

"Errrm yeah?" He smirked, and lent forward, brushing back my hair

"What do I tempt you to do?" he breathed in my ear. I shivered involuntarily, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Tokissyou" I muttered quickly but he caught every word and took my head gently in his hands.

"Like this?" he asked seductively before pressing his cold lips gently to mine. My lips shook as I pressed back gently. Slowly, he deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue push softly on my lips asking for entrance. I quickly obliged and opened my mouth wider so he had better access. He quickened the pace as it got more passionate, making me go light headed with euphoria. I gripped his black hair and pulled him even closer. All too soon, he ended the kiss and lent back to look at me with lust clouded darker eyes. Did I had this effect on him? He smiled and kissed me gently on the forehead. "Goodnight Alexis." I lay paralysed as he left the room. I touched my lips, tracing the outline as I smiled.

It was strange this feeling. Not the lust, not even the love that I could feel building up inside of me - I had felt them both for a long time without realising it, but the strength of trust I felt for this man. I had never felt more vulnerable and yet I didn't care because I trusted him with all my heart. Wow. I was so lucky.

There was a bang as the door was thrown open again and Josh stood breathing heavily in the doorway. His hair was a mess and I instinctively knew he had been worrying about something; he had a habit of running his hand through his hair when he was nervous or worried. My breath caught in my throat - was he regretting kissing me?

Within seconds he rushed over and I once again felt his cold lips on mine.

I sighed in content. I could get used to this.

**The End.**


	18. Last authors note

**Ok it's finally finished. I don't know if everyone got the chapter update because I just replace my last authors note with chapter seventeen ?? :S I don't know you might have :) lol. Anyway thank you everyone so much for reviewing I really would never have finished this over wise. **

**A few people have asked me about sequels - I'm not sure yet but "awsometastic twlight jasper" gave me an idea which I really liked - so I might do one when I have time. It will be a lot different from this I think but still related. Who knows… **

**I hope you are all happy with the ending? It was how I wanted to end it but I want to know what you guys think :P**

**Thank you all so much for reading it**

**Susie xx**


End file.
